Force de l'amour
by Inu-kami
Summary: [COMPLET] Sakura commence une nouvelle année scolaire à Seijo, le lycée privé pour riches. Dès le premier jour Shaolan ne l'aime pas ! Pourtant, elle se lie d'amitié avec Tchan'an. Comment va réagir Shaolan ?
1. Chapitre 1

Tout d'abord, je voulais préciser, que personne n'a de pouvoirs magiques. Sakura ne connait pas Shaolan et Meilin.  
  
Ensuite, soyez gentil car c'est mon premier fic sur Sakura  
  
Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
La force de l'Amour  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
Sak : Oh non, je vais être en retard, même le premier jour de classe !!!  
  
Elle se leva et se prépara en toute hâte, l'uniforme lui allait bien : jupe et veste bleues océan et chemise blanche avec le blason du lycée privé Seijo. Elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse et entra dans la cuisine où l'attendait déjà son père.  
  
Fuji : Bonjour ma chérie ! Prête pour la rentrée ?  
  
Sak : Bonjour papa ! Oui, mais j'ai un peu peur et j'espère que ça ira... Toya n'est pas là ?  
  
Fuji : Je suis sûr que tout ira bien !!! Toya est parti très tôt à la fac, ce matin.  
  
Sur ce, elle avala son repas en s'étouffant presque et s'en alla. Aujourd'hui, elle entrait en Première, elle venait de fêter ses 17 printemps. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivaient en bas du dos et ses yeux de jade aurait fait craquer n'importe quel garçon. Elle était belle comme la fleur de cerisier. Pourtant, elle se sentait nerveuse, on disait que des politiciens, des industriels et des gens très riches inscrivaient leurs enfants à Seijo. Elle, son père n'était qu'un prof d'archéologie à la fac mais elle n'échangerait sa vie pour aucune autre !!! Soudain, une voix douce et mélodieuse la fit sortir de ses rêveries : C'était Tomoyo !  
  
Tomo : Bonjour Sakura ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !  
  
Sak : Bonjour ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas être à Tokyo ?  
  
Tomo : J'étais tellement triste d'être séparée de toi alors j'ai supplié mère de m'inscrire à Seijo.  
  
Sak : Mais c'est super ! Tout compte fait, je ne serais pas toute seule !  
  
Tomoyo était une très belle jeune fille, ses cheveux bruns étaient aussi longs que ceux de Sakura mais avaient un reflet mauve. Quant à ses yeux bleus, ils avaient cette teinte de mauve très particulière ! Toutes les 2 se connaissaient depuis le primaire et ne s'étaient plus quittées.  
  
En classe  
  
Prof : Bonjour, je serais votre prof principal et j'espère que nous ferons du bon boulot ensemble. Maintenant, je voudrais vous présenter 2 nouvelles élèves ! Entrez mesdemoiselles !  
  
Fille 1 : Ohayo, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto !   
  
Fille 2 : Bonjour, je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidoji !  
  
On pouvait entendre les murmures des garçons. Ils étaient subjugués par la beauté des 2 jeunes filles. Sakura et Tomoyo se sentirent très gênées.  
  
Voix : Wouaaaaah, la brune est mignonne !  
  
Voix : Non, l'autre est beaucoup plus jolie !  
  
Voix : Elles sont belles toutes les deux !  
  
Prof : Très bien ! Mesdemoiselles, allez vous installer derrière Shaolan et Meilin.  
  
Le prof pointa en direction d'un garçon châtain foncé aux yeux noisettes et une fille brune aux reflets bleus aux yeux noisettes également. Tous les 2 ne montraient aucun signe d'amitié. Sakura, en s'engageant dans les rangées croisa le regard bleu turquoise d'un jeune homme châtain comme elle. Il lui souriait chaleureusement et elle lui rendît son sourire. Le garçon parût content.  
  
A midi  
  
Tomo : Alors, comment trouves-tu l'ambiance ?  
  
Sak : Pour l'instant, je me plais bien ! On verra !?  
  
Tomo : Tu as raison ! Mais je suis très contente d'être dans ta classe.  
  
Sak : Moi aussi, Tomoyo !  
  
Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers les jeunes filles.  
  
Voix : Bonjour ! Vous êtes Sakura et Tomoyo ? Je suis dans votre classe, je m'appelle Tchan'an Tsatsumi.  
  
Sak : Enchantée de te connaître Tchan'an !  
  
Tomo : Ravie de faire ta connaissance !  
  
Tchan : La matinée s'est bien déroulée ?  
  
Sak : Oui, ça va !  
  
Tomo : Les cours ne sont pas difficiles et je pense que l'on s'est bien fait accepter par la classe.  
  
Tchan : Ca vous dirait de faire une visite de Seijo ?  
  
Sak : J'en serais très heureuse !  
  
Tomo : Et moi aussi, merci Tchan'an !  
  
Tchan : Parfait, par ici belles demoiselles !  
  
Plus loin derrière les buissons, 2 individus fixaient les 3 jeunes gens.  
  
Mei : Mais à quoi joue Tchan ? Il devait nous rejoindre !  
  
Shao : Tu vois bien !!! Il parle aux nouvelles !!!  
  
Mei : Tous les garçons sont sous leur charme ! Comment les trouves-tu ?  
  
Shao : Quelconques...  
  
Mei : Hi hi hi ! Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville ! Je suis la plus belle du lycée...  
  
En classe  
  
Sakura était heureuse de s'être fait un nouvel ami. Elle souriait à Tchan'an qui lui rendît. Elle croisa le regard de Shaolan qui la toisait et son sourire s'évanouit presque immédiatement. Il était tellement froid !!! La sonnerie retentit ce qui mit fin aux cours.  
  
Sak : Tomoyo, on rentre ensemble ?  
  
Tomo : Désolée, mais j'ai mon premier cours de solfège !  
  
Sak : Ah ! Alors à demain !  
  
Tomo : Au revoir ma Sakura.  
  
Sakura se dirigeait vers la sortie mais entendît son nom et se retourna pour voir Tchan'an accompagné de Meilin et Shaolan.  
  
Tchan : Sakura ! Attends-moi !  
  
Sak : Tchan'an, tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
Tchan : Je voulais te présenter Meilin et Shaolan, ils sont cousins et ce sont mes meilleurs amis !  
  
Sak : Bonjour, ravie de vous connaître.  
  
Mei & Shao : Salut !  
  
Ils lui repondirent aussi froidement l'un que l'autre. Sakura ne savait pas quoi penser ! Les cousins s'éloignèrent et laissa Sakura et Tchan'an, seuls.  
  
Tchan : Tu rentres chez toi ? Je peux te raccompagner ?  
  
Sak : Si tu le veux, mais tu n'y es pas obligé !!!  
  
Tchan : Mais c'est avec plaisir !  
  
Elle se perdait dans son regard. Bleu comme la mer sous les tropiques. Ils se souriaient. Il était vraiment beau. Elle se disait qu'il devait en faire craquer plus d'une. Mais la voix de Meilin vint casser l'enchantement.  
  
Mei : Tchan, tu viens ? On rentre !!!  
  
Tchan : Non, partez sans moi, je raccompagne Sakura. A demain !  
  
Mei : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?  
  
Shao : Il est peut-être tombé amoureux d'elle ?  
  
Mei : Pffff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?  
  
Tchan : Tu n'habites pas très loin du lycée ?  
  
Sak : C'est vrai !!! C'est mieux ainsi car le matin, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me reveiller. Tu veux entrer un peu pour prendre une tasse de thé ?  
  
Tchan : Ca serait avec plaisir, mais je dois me dépêcher car j'ai un cours de boxe chinoise. Une prochaine fois ?!  
  
Sak : OK ! A demain, Tchan'an !  
  
Tchan : A demain !  
  
Le lendemain  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
Sak : C'est pas vrai ! Je suis encore en retard !  
  
En moins de 10 minutes, elle était dans la cuisine et prenait son petit dejeuner.  
  
Toya : Alors, petit monstre, encore en retard ?  
  
Sak : Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Grrrrrrrr...  
  
Fuji : Cela s'est bien passé, hier ?  
  
Sak : Oui, très bien ! Tomoyo est dans ma classe et je me suis fait un nouvel ami.  
  
Toya : UN AMI ?  
  
Sak : Au revoir !  
  
Elle ne repondit même pas et s'en alla en cours plus heureuse que la veille. Elle eut le temps d'arriver avant le prof. Elle salua la classe et vît que Shaolan et Meilin la regardaient toujours aussi méchamment. Tomoyo et Tchan'an vint à sa rencontre.  
  
Tomo : Une minute de plus et tu étais en retard !!! Bonjour Sakura !  
  
Sak : Salut Tomoyo ! Bonjour Tchan'an. Je n'arrive pas à me reveiller le matin !  
  
Tchan : Bonjour Sakura !  
  
Le prof fît son entrée et les élèves se mirent à leurs places. Le cours fût long et fatiguant ! Ce fût un soulagement quand la pause de midi sonna. Tomoyo et Sakura décidèrent de déjeuner sur la pelouse. Tchan'an se rapprocha d'elles.  
  
Tchan : Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
  
Sak : Bien sûr, Tchan'an !  
  
Tomo : Tu es le bienvenu.  
  
Ils dejeunèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Les 2 jeunes filles apprirent que Tchan'an venait d'une grande famille d'industriel qui avait plusieurs boîtes dans le pays et en Chine. Ils en apprît un peut plus sur les 2 jeunes filles et admirait leur complicité... Mais les cours reprirent et les jeunes gens dûrent arrêter leur conversation à contre coeur.  
  
Au gymnase  
  
Prof : Nous allons commencer cette année avec le volley-ball et je vais faire 4 équipes de 6.  
  
Tous : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis !  
  
Le prof mit Tchan'an, Sakura et Tomoyo dans la même équipe. Shaolan et Meilin étaient dans une équipe adverse ce qui ne les gênaient pas. Vers la fin, l'équipe de Tchan'an et de Shaolan se rencontrèrent. Les 2 garçons avaient beaucoup de supportrices. Les 2 équipes étaient aussi fortes l'une que l'autre !!! Tout le monde pût remarquer que Tchan'an et Sakura étaient complices. Certaines filles en étaient malades. Soudain, Shaolan fît un smash, très fort, vers Sakura qui à ce moment-là ne regardait pas et elle reçût la balle en plein estomac. Elle fût projetée à quelques mètres. Tchan'an et Tomoyo accoururent vers elle.  
  
Tomo : Sakura, ça va ?  
  
Tchan : Sakura ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Sak : Oui, ça va ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur ! Je ne regardais pas !  
  
Sakura se releva péniblement avec l'aide de Tomoyo. Quant à Tchan'an, furieux, se dirigeait vers Shaolan.  
  
Tchan : Shaolan ! Mais tu es malade ! Tu aurais pû lui faire très mal !  
  
Shao : Elle n'avait qu'à suivre...  
  
Tchan : Tu as vu la force avec laquelle tu as smashé ? Aucune fille n'aurait pû le contrer !!!  
  
Mei : Bien sûr que si ! Moi j'aurai pû le faire !  
  
Tchan : C'est normal Meilin ! Tu t'entraînes avec Shaolan ! Tu connais sa force !  
  
Shao : Si elle est trop chochotte, il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue !!!  
  
Tchan : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient de t'en foutre une !  
  
Shao : Vas-y !!! Te gênes pas !!!  
  
Sakura intervint et se mit entre les 2 garçons.  
  
Sak : Arrêtez !!! Tchan'an, ne te bats pas pour moi, s'il te plait ! Pas avec ton meilleur ami ! Ca va, Shaolan a raison : j'aurai dû suivre ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas voulu me blesser volontairement.  
  
Elle implorait Tchan'an des yeux, celui-ci ne pouvait rien lui refuser ! Ensuite elle regarda Shaolan et lui sourît. Il ne parût même pas désolé et resta de marbre. Alors que d'autres auraient craqué ! Soudain, elle sentît quelqu'un la porter comme une mariée.  
  
Tchan : Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !!!  
  
Sak(gênée) : Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine !!!  
  
Tchan : J'insiste !!! Tomoyo, tu pourras récupérer mes affaires ainsi que celles de Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo : Bien sûr !!!  
  
Tchan'an s'éloigna du groupe qui s'était formé, avec Sakura dans les bras. Il lança un regard noir en direction de Shaolan qui le défiait. Les garçons hallucinaient et les filles étaient complètement jalouses. L'infirmière ausculta Sakura et déclarait qu'elle était juste sonnée !!! Mais par mesure de prudence, Sakura devait rentrer chez elle.  
  
Tchan : Je te raccompagne !  
  
Sak : Tu es gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine ! Tu ne peux rater le dernier cours, c'est une matière importante !!!  
  
Il alla en cours, le coeur lourd. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle qui était si fragile, si douce ! Il frappa à la porte de la salle de classe.  
  
Prof : Entrez !  
  
Tchan : Excusez mon retard mais j'ai dû amener Sakura à l'infirmerie !  
  
Prof : Et elle n'est pas avec vous ? Elle reste se reposer à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Tchan : Non, l'infirmière l'a renvoyé chez elle !!!  
  
A ce moment, il vît Tomoyo, blême, elle devait s'inquiéter pour son amie.  
  
Prof : Merci, Tchan'an ! Va t'asseoir !  
  
Au dojo des Li  
  
Shaolan s'entraînait à l'épée comme tous les soirs, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait mal mais ne savait pas pourquoi !!! Quand vint Tchan'an, ils se toisaient.  
  
Tchan : Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Que t'as t-elle fait pour que tu la haïsses à ce point ?  
  
Shao : Tchan, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je n'ai rien contre elle ! D'abord, pourquoi la défends-tu ?  
  
Tchan : Parce qu'elle est mon amie !!! Parce que je sens au fond de moi que je me dois de la protéger... Tu es trop égoïste et méchant pour savoir ce que c'est comme sentiment !!!  
  
Shao : Serais-tu en train de m'insulter ? Si c'est le cas, fais attention à toi !  
  
Tchan : Parfaitement ! Si tu veux te battre, je suis ton homme !  
  
Ils dégainèrent leur épée en même temps, chacun connaissait les techniques et tactiques de l'autre et ce fût un très beau combat mais Tchan'an prît l'avantage, ce dernier avait la rage au ventre. Il se battait pour Sakura, cette douce fleur de printemps. Le dernier assaut de Tchan'an fît voltiger le sabre de son adversaire qui se planta au sol. Il pointa son épée sur la gorge de Shaolan. Celui-ci n'avait rien compris, il ne pouvait parer les attaques de Tchan'an. Les 2 garçons se connaissaient depuis 10 ans et pas une fois, Tchan'an ne pût désarmer Shaolan. Alors ce jour-là, Shaolan se demandait d'où son ami tirait une une si grande force. Meilin qui était entré dans le dojo et vît Tchan'an menacer son cousin et l'arrêta.  
  
Mei : Mais vous êtes fous !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?  
  
Tchan : Je veux qu'il fasse des excuses à Sakura !!!  
  
Shao : ..............  
  
Mei : Encore elle ! Tu la connais que depuis quelques jours et tu la défends !!! Nous, on est amis depuis plus de 10 ans !  
  
Tchan : C'est mon ami et c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas tué !  
  
Shao : Comme tu veux, j'irai m'excuser demain ! Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas à quel point, elle comptait pour toi !  
  
Tchan : Elle compte enormément ! Et je te remercie d'avance...  
  
Sur ce, il partît laissant les 2 cousins perplexes.  
  
Mei : Tu crois qu'il est amoureux ?  
  
Shao : Je ne sais pas, mais il s'est battu pour elle et il m'a écrasé !!!  
  
Mei : Comment tu as fait pour te faire battre ?  
  
Shao : Il s'est juste battu avec son coeur !!!  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Toya : Petit monstre, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es rentré si tôt ?  
  
Sak : Oh rien, un petit incident en E.P.S !!! Je suis fatiguée, je ne mangerais pas ce soir !  
  
Toya : Repose-toi bien !!!  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, Sakura n'alla pas en cours. Ce qui inquiéta Tomoyo, encore plus Tchan'an. Shaolan le regardait et découvrit dans les yeux de son ami une lueur de tristesse. Lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavent... Les cours durèrent une éternité pour Tchan et Tomoyo quand enfin la cloche retentit.  
  
Tomo : Je vais rendre visite à Sakura ! Tu veux venir ?  
  
Tchan : Oui, bien sûr !  
  
Shaolan s'approcha d'eux.  
  
Shao : J'aimerais venir aussi...  
  
Tomo : Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois le bienvenu !!!  
  
Shaolan n'en demanda pas plus et se retira. Les 2 amis se rendirent chez la souffrante.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
DING... DONG... Toya alla ouvrir la porte et vît 2 jeunes gens, inquiets sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Tomo : Bonjour Toya ! Je te présente Tchan'an Tsatsumi, c'est notre ami.  
  
Toya : Bonjour ! Vous pouvez monter, elle est dans sa chambre !  
  
Toya regarda d'un mauvais oeil le garçon et grogna. Les 2 amis montèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre de Sakura.  
  
Sak : Bonjour, vous 2 !!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?  
  
Tomo : Bonjour, on s'inquiétait pour toi ?  
  
Tchan : Bonjour, tu vas bien ?  
  
Sak : Merci de vous être inquiétés pour moi.  
  
Elle leur souriait et ça leur fit chaud au coeur de voir qu'elle n'avait rien de grave... Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à discuter.Thomas était même monté avec du thé et des biscuits. Tous les 3 avaient passés un excellent moment.  
  
Quelques mois passèrent, après l'incident et Sakura essayait d'éviter le plus possible Shaolan. Elle se disait que puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas, valait mieux ne pas le croiser. Celui-ci demeurait froid et distant comme à son habitude. Durant ces quelques mois, Tchan'an et Sakura s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ils étaient devenus aussi complices qu'elle l'était avec Tomoyo. D'ailleurs, Sakura prenait des cours de boxe chinoise et de maniements des sabres avec Tchan'an. Elle fît rapidement des progrès. Les filles du lycée étaient folles de jalousie car Sakura avait reussi à capter l'attention de Tchan'an, alors que d'habitude il ne regardait aucune fille... Quant aux garçons, ils disait que Tchan'an avait beaucoup de chance d'être avec Sakura. Bien sûr, tout le monde pensait que ces 2-là sortaient ensemble !!!  
  
Parc pingouin  
  
On était presqu'en Décembre. Tchan'an et Sakura s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là, pour se rendre ensuite à la rue commerçante. Sakura était assise sur un banc, en l'attendant.  
  
Tchan : Bonjour ma princesse !  
  
Sak : Bonjour mon prince !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, cela les amusait de faire croire aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
  
Sak : Tchan'an, je voudrais savoir si tu éprouve quelque chose pour moi ?  
  
Tchan : Je t'adore !!!  
  
Sak : Je veux dire des sentiments amoureux ?  
  
Tchan : Je ne sais pas ! Je me sens si bien avec toi ! Alors que les autres ne m'interessent pas du tout. Et toi ?  
  
Sak : Je me sens super bien avec toi et tu es devenu mon meilleur ami. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre entre nous !!!  
  
Sakura s'était levé du banc et faisait face à Tchan'an. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et tout doucement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.  
  
Ce fut un baiser tendre et doux. A ce moment même, Shaolan et Meilin passaient par là et les surprirent en train de s'embrasser.  
  
Mei : Non.... Je n'y crois pas ! Regarde Shaolan.... Tchan embrasse cette Sakura !!!  
  
Shao : QUOI !!!  
  
Son cri le surprit lui-même et il regarda le couple s'embrasser. Son sang ne fît qu'un tour. Il se sentait très mal et il ne savait pas ce que c'était ce nouveau sentiment qui pointait en lui.  
  
Shao : Laisse-les ! On s'en va !!!  
  
Mei : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Pourquoi tu cours ???  
  
Tchan : Wouaaah ! Ce fût un superbe baiser ! Mais...  
  
Sak : Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux....  
  
Tchan : Nous ne sommes que les meilleurs amis du monde !!!  
  
Sak : Je suis heureuse que l'on ait éclairci ce point.  
  
Tchan : Moi aussi ! Appelle-moi Tchan, s'il te plait.  
  
Sak : Alors, on y va mon prince ?  
  
Tchan : Bien sûr ma princesse !  
  
Ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous en rigolant.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Tomo : Allô, Sakura ! Raconte-moi ce que vous avez fait ?  
  
Sak : Nous sommes allés à la rue commerçante et nous sommes passés manger un truc dans un salon de thé. On s'est embrassé...  
  
Tomo : Quoi !!! Et alors ???  
  
Sak : On a décidé de rester bons amis ! On s'adore mais c'est pas mon âme soeur !!!  
  
Tomo : Je suis désolée pour toi.  
  
Sak : Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas triste... Je suis contente que ce soit lui qui m'ait donné mon premier baiser...  
  
Tomo : A demain !  
  
Sak : Bye...  
  
  
  
Plus tard, au Dojo des Li  
  
Shaolan s'était entraîné avec rage, il était comme un fou. Meilin qui l'accompagnait dans ses exercices, était extenuée et décida de se retirer. Elle fut remplaçée par Tchan qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Mei(à Tchan) : Il a une humeur exécrable ! Je ne comprends pas, il était bien ce matin !!!  
  
Tchan : Ok, je vais lui tirer les vers du nez...  
  
Il salua Shaolan qui parût ne pas le voir ! Ils commençaient à se battre à mains nues. Les coups de Shaolan étaient précis et nets. Il y mettait toute sa force. Tchan'an avait beaucoup de mal à les parer et à la fin il reçut un crochet du droit qui le sonna.  
  
Tchan : Ouch ! T'y vas pas de mains mortes !  
  
Shao : C'est un entraînement, si tu ne peux pas le suivre, ce n'est pas mon problème !!!  
  
Tchan : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu m'en veux ?   
  
Shao : Tu racontes n'importe quoi !!! Je n'ai rien du tout...  
  
Tchan : Alors, excuse-moi ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit...  
  
Ils continuèrent leur entraînement mais Tchan'an remarqua qu'il était moins intense. Et que son ami était préoccupé.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIING  
  
Sak : Tiens, c'est bizarre, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de difficulté à me reveiller !  
  
Elle prit tout son temps pour se préparer et descendit à la cuicine.  
  
Toya : Bonjour Godzilla ! Tu te reveilles bien tôt, aujourd'hui ?  
  
Fuji : Bonjour ma petite Sakura ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Sak : Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé mais je n'ai eu aucun problème à me reveiller.  
  
Ils prirent leur petit dejeuner en parlant du nouvel ami de Sakura. Toya n'y voyait rien de bon et grogna pendant tout le repas. Enfin, elle partit pour le lycée.  
  
Elle ouvrît la porte de la salle de classe et vît Tchan'an en compagnie de Meilin et Shaolan. Tomoyo n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle décida à contre coeur d'aller saluer les jeunes gens.  
  
Sak : Bonjour Tchan ! Bonjour Meilin ! Bonjour Shaolan !  
  
Tchan : Bonjour ma belle ! Tu vas bien ? Pas trop épuisant, hier ?  
  
Shao : Salut !  
  
Mei : Bonjour Sakura ! Alors toi aussi maintenant tu l'appelle Tchan ?  
  
Sak : Je vais bien, ce fut un superbe après-midi !!! Oui, c'est Tchan qui m'a dit de l'appeler ainsi !  
  
Elle avait remarqué que Shaolan ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la conversation. Elle se sentît tout à coup gênée et s'assit à sa place. Tomoyo était arrivée mais elles ne pûrent se parler car le prof commençait son cours.  
  
Prof : Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel élève, il vient d'Angleterre. Vas-y entre !  
  
Un garçon brun avec des reflets bleus nuit et des yeux du même ton, entra. Il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il était très calme et réfléchi. Il sourit à toute la classe. On pouvait voir de la vapeur sortir des oreilles des filles. Il était vraiment trop beau !!!  
  
Garçon : Bonjour, je m'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa et je réjouis déjà d'être dans votre classe !!!  
  
Voix : Il est vraiment mignon !!!  
  
Voix : Tu crois qu'il a déjà une copine ?  
  
Prof : Bon, tu vas te mettre à côté de Sakura, derrière Tchan'an !  
  
Le prof pointa son doigt en direction de Sakura et Tchan'an. Eriol parcourut les rangées et s'arrêta net en face de Sakura. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Eriol et c'était la même fascination du côté du jeune homme. Tomoyo remarqua que son amie était totalement troublée. Tomoyo remarqua aussi les regards noirs de Tchan'an et de Shaolan en direction d'Eriol. Elle comprenait pourquoi Tchan'an se comportait ainsi mais concernant Shaolan, elle était complètement perdue.   
  
Tomo : Ma foi...  
  
C'était Tchan'an qui n'en pouvait plus de voir Eriol fixer Sakura qui prit la parole.  
  
Tchan : Il y a un casier au fond de la classe, pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires.  
  
Eriol se retourna vers Tchan'an mais continua à sourir.  
  
A midi  
  
Tomo : Tu es sûre que Tchan'an et toi, êtes que des amis ?  
  
Sak : Oui, tout à fait sûre ! On s'aime bien, je pense qu'il se prend pour mon frère ! C'est pour ça qu'il me surprotège. D'ailleurs Toya l'apprécie beaucoup, ce qui est rare chez mon frère !!! Tous les 2 s'entendent bien...  
  
Une voix les interpella : c'était Tchan'an mais il n'était pas seul. Shaolan et Meilin était avec lui. Sakura se sentît mal à l'aise.  
  
Tchan : Peux t-on manger avec vous, jolies demoiselles ?  
  
Sak : Bien entendu, beau jeune homme !  
  
Les 2 rigolèrent car personne ne savait que c'était pour rire qu'ils disaient cela... Mais Shaolan continua à fixer Sakura. Même Tomoyo le vît. Ils commencèrent à dejeuner. Les filles avaient trouvé un point commun : le shopping. Elles en parlaient encore et encore ce qui fit s'éloigner les 2 garçons. Les gars parlaient d'arts martiaux et les filles de vêtements. Les 2 groupes étaient en pleine discussion quand quelqu'un appela Sakura.  
  
Voix : Sakura !!! Est-ce que je peux te parler ?  
  
Sakura : Bien sûr !  
  
Les garçons, interéssés, s'étaient rapprochés des filles. Eriol s'avança vers Sakura, celle-ci rougît furieusement et il vint lui faire un baise-main d'une telle douceur et d'une telle tendresse... Qu'elle faillit s'évanouïr !!! Tchan'an et Shaolan allaient pêté les plombs, ça se voyait sur leur visage. Ils fusillaient du regard celui qui avait osé embrasser la main de Sakura. Heureusement, qu'ils faisaient des arts martiaux pour savoir garder leur sang froid. Malgré ça, Tomoyo remarqua leurs regards furieux. Elle en rît doucement...  
  
Eriol : Je m'appelle Hiiragizawa...  
  
Sak : ...Eriol !  
  
Le jeune homme sourit et continua malgré les paires d'yeux qui les fixaient.  
  
Eriol : Je dois rattraper les leçons sur quelqu'un. Et je m'étais dit que tu pourrais m'aider ?  
  
Tchan : Moi, je peux te les donner aussi, les cours !!!  
  
Eriol : Je te remercie, mais Sakura habite près de chez moi !!! Ce serait plus pratique...  
  
Tchan : Comment tu sais où elle habite ???  
  
Eriol : Parce que de chez moi, je vois sa maison, ainsi que sa chambre !!!  
  
Sakura devint cramoisi...  
  
Sak : C'est d'accord !!! Tu peux venir chez moi, après les cours ?  
  
Tchan & Shao : QUOIIIIIII !!!!  
  
Tchan : Mais Sakura....  
  
Sak : Oui ???  
  
Tchan : Non, rien !!!  
  
Les cours reprirent mais cette fois-ci ils se terminèrent très vite. Le groupe des 6 se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Tchan'an et Shaolan boudaient. Tomoyo proposa de faire un dîner chez elle, pour faire de plus amples connaissances.  
  
Tomo : Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
  
Mei : C'est une superbe idée !!! Je suis partante...  
  
Sak : Je ne sais pas... Il faut que j'aide Eriol !!!  
  
Eriol : On a tout notre temps, le dîner se fera 21h... Je suis partant aussi !!!  
  
Eriol fit un clin d'oeil à Sakura qui rougit comme une tomate... Shaolan et Tchan'an étaient vraiment furieux... Interieurement, ils bouillaient...  
  
Sak : Alors, si c'est comme ça, je serais là !  
  
Tchan : Je serais là aussi.  
  
Shao : Moi aussi.  
  
Tomo : Alors rendez-vous chez moi à 21h ! Sakura, tu emmèneras Eriol puisqu'il sera avec toi !!! Les autres, voici mon adresse...  
  
Aaaaah ! Voilà le premier chapitre !!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Fujitaka et Toya étaient à la maison. Sakura et Eriol entrèrent dans la maison.  
  
Sak : Papa, j'ai invité un ami à la maison...  
  
Son père sortît de la cuisine accompagné de son fils et vint faire la connaissance du jeune homme.  
  
Eriol : Bonjour !   
  
Sak : Papa, je te présente Eriol Hiiragizawa, il vient d'Angleterre. Il a besoin d'aide pour les cours !  
  
Fuji : Enchanté de faire ta connaissance !  
  
Toya : Salut...  
  
Sak : Nous montons dans ma chambre. Ah, oui je ne mangerais pas ce soir à la maison car on est invité chez Tomoyo.  
  
Fuji : D'accord, ma chérie ! Bon travail !  
  
Toya : GRRRRR....  
  
Chez les Li  
  
Shaolan et Tchan'an étaient en pleine discussion au sujet du nouveau. Tous les 2 avaient une humeur massacrante.  
  
Tchan : Non... Mais j'y crois pas !!! D'où il sort celui-là ???  
  
Shao : D'Angleterre...  
  
Tchan : Je ne suis pas d'humeur, aujourd'hui !!!   
  
Shao : Pourquoi tu ne les a pas empêché d'être seuls tous les 2 ???  
  
Tchan : Et comment, j'aurais fait ça ? Tu as bien vu qu'il a tout fait pour refuser mon aide à la place de Sakura...  
  
Shao : Je pensais qu'en tant que petit ami tu aurais pû !!!  
  
Tchan : Quoiiiiii !!! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sakura et moi, on est qu'ami !!! Et elle sort avec qui elle veut. Mais là, elle subjuguée par ce Eriol ? C'est trop tôt, elle ne le connait pas assez !!!  
  
Shao : C'est pas la peine de faire l'innocent, je sais que tu l'aimes ! Je vous ai vu vous embrasser !!!  
  
Tchan : Quoiii ! Tu m'espiones, maintenant ?  
  
Shao : Imbécile, je passais par là avec Meilin et on vous a vu !!!  
  
Tchan : Meilin était là aussi ???  
  
Tchan'an se sentît mal. Penser que Meilin les avait surprit, Sakura et lui le mît mal à l'aise.  
  
Shao : Pourquoi tu deviens si blanc ? T'es pas bien ?  
  
Tchan : Notre baiser ne representait rien pour Sakura et moi. Nous avons décidé de rester bons amis. Les meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
Shaolan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son meilleur ami ne sortait pas avec Sakura, ils n'était que de bons amis. Il parût très soulagé...  
  
Shao : C'est vrai ??? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Ca veut dire que le nouveau pourra en profiter....  
  
Tchan : Sûrement et c'est ça qui m'énerve !!! Sakura est comme une petite soeur pour moi... Je ne permettrais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Au fait, pourquoi tu t'interesse à Sakura, d'un coup ?  
  
Shao(gêné) : Je pensais que c'était ta copine, je m'inquiétais pour toi !!! Les filles sont superficielles et lunatiques...  
  
Tchan : Oh non pas elle ! Elle est douce, joyeuse, et trop naïve !!!  
  
Shaolan sentît le sang envahir ses joues et se tourna. Il s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille n'était pas comme les autres... L'important pour elle, c'était ses amis et sa famille. L'argent, le pouvoir et la renommée ne l'interessait guère.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Eriol : Je te remercie pour ton aide ! Je pense qu'on a fini....  
  
Sak : De rien Eriol, je t'ai aidé avec plaisir !!!  
  
Le jeune homme se leva et donna un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Sakura faillit mourir de bonheur.  
  
Eriol : Sakura ??? Ca va ???  
  
Sak : Woéééé ! oui ça va !!! On devrait aller chez Tomoyo, ils doivent tous nous attendre...  
  
Ils se rendirent chez leur amie. Pendant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux. Le coeur de Sakura battait à 100 à l'heure. Elle fût soulagé d'arriver chez Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo : Aaaaaah ! Enfin, vous êtes arrivés ? J'ai cru que vous ne viendrez plus...  
  
Eriol : Excuse notre retard, Tomoyo ! C'est de ma faute, il faut dire que nous avions beaucoup de chose à faire...  
  
Il fît un clin d'oeil à Sakura qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'en pouvait plus... Eriol fixait les 2 autres garçons avec un de ses sourires mysterieux, ce qui fit enrager Tchan et Shaolan...  
  
Tomo : Donc nous pouvons commencer à dîner...  
  
La table étant rectangle, Tomoyo plaça ses amis d'une certaine façon. Sakura était assise au milieu de Tchan et Shaolan et en face d'elle il y avait Eriol au milieu de Tomoyo et Meilin. Le repas se passa le mieux du monde et ils se retirèrent dans le salon privé de Tomoyo pour continuer à discuter. Pendant tout le repas, Eriol n'arrêta de sourire à Sakura, celle-ci se sentait fondre. Elle vît que Tchan'an n'appréciait pas et elle en sourît discrètement. Dans le salon, Eriol s'était assis près de Sakura et lui tenait la main. Cela fît enrager Shaolan qui se demandait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.  
  
Shao(pensant) : Cette fille ne représente rien pour moi... Pourtant, pourquoi j'ai cette petite douleur dans le coeur ?  
  
Mei : Sakura, tu ne connais pas le clan Li ?  
  
Tomo : Meilin, tu sais Sakura n'est pas très au courant de tout ça !!!  
  
Sak : Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?  
  
Mei : Notre famille est la plus influente et la plus riche de tout le pays, elle est respecté en Chine. Nous avons de lointains ancêtres qui étaient empereurs...  
  
Shao : N'en fait pas trop, non plus Meilin ?  
  
Mei : Mais je ne dis que la vérité... D'ailleurs, tu as devant toi l'héritier du clan Li....  
  
Sak : Tu veux dire que Shaolan est le futur leader du clan Li ?  
  
Au moment où elle prononça son nom, Shaolan sentît un long frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il la regardait, on venait de lui annoncer qu'il était l'un des plus riches garçons du Japon et elle le regardait encore avec des yeux simple et franc qu'il aimait tant !!!  
  
Mei(fièrement) : Tout juste !  
  
Sak : Je suis heureuse pour lui...  
  
Disant cela, elle se tourna vers Shaolan et lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires. Il craquait littéralement, à ce moment il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui. Au lieu de ça, il la regardait de travers ! Alors elle se tourna vers Eriol...  
  
Shao(pensant) : Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile ???  
  
Ils bombardèrent Eriol de questions et il répondît en souriant sans toutefois lâcher ni la main ni du regard Sakura...  
  
Eriol : Excusez-moi, mais je vais vous emprunter Sakura, un petit moment...  
  
Le couple s'isola sur la terrasse du salon. Tchan'an s'avouait vaincu, puisque Sakura était visiblement bien avec Eriol, il le laissa faire... Shaolan, ne supportait pas cette petite séparation, il bouillait de rage !!!  
  
Eriol : Je me sens bien avec toi !!! Je sais que nous nous connaissons à peine mais...  
  
Sak : Moi aussi, je me sens bien avec toi !!! J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours !!!  
  
Eriol : Je pense que dans une autre vie, nous étions amoureux !!!  
  
Sak(gênée) : Tu crois ? Je me sens liée à toi mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ! On vient de se voir pour la première fois !!!  
  
Il l'enlaça tendrement et se pencha pour lui faire un baise main. Malheureusement, Shaolan qui avait tout vu, se sentît tout bizarre, son coeur battait plus vite et la colère montait de plus en plus. Il dérangea le couple.  
  
Shao : Hey, les amoureux on vous attends au salon !!!  
  
Ils rentrèrent à l'interieur main dans la main. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'Eriol et Sakura étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Tomoyo était heureuse pour son amie. La soirée se termina, Eriol et Sakura partaient de leur côté, les 2 cousins et Tchan'an firent le chemin inverse. Depuis cette soirée le goupe des 6 était vraiment soudé.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Une personne se tenait sur une grosse branche de l'abre en face de la chambre de Sakura. Il la regardait. C'était comme une sorte de rite, il y venait depuis quelques jours. Toujours à la même heure, toujours au même endroit. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il aimait la voir s'endormir...  
  
Au collège  
  
La pause de midi avait sonné et on pouvait voir des élèves se disperser. Aujourd'hui, il prenait leur repas à l'interieur, il faisait trop froid dehors. Le groupe chercha une salle vide pour y déjeuner et la trouvait sans trop de difficulté... Il faut dire que le trio, Shaolan, Tchan'an et Eriol faisait des étincelles auprès des filles du lycée. Il étaient vraiment mignons, alors les prétendantes ne manquaient pas...  
  
Tomo : Enfin, on est seul !!! Sakura, tu vas faire tes courses de Noël, quand ?  
  
Sak : Je pensais les faire ce week end !!!  
  
Mei : Super ! Moi aussi, je voulais faire quelques courses ! On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous au parc pingouin puis on ira en ville.  
  
Sak : Ok pour moi !  
  
Tomo : D'accord pour moi aussi.  
  
Eriol : Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? J'aimerais aller faire quelques achats...  
  
Toutes : Bien sûr !!!  
  
Tchan : Pourquoi ne pas y aller tous ? Comme ça on passera la journée ensemble !!! Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, Shaolan ?  
  
Shao : Faites ce que vous voulez !!!  
  
Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait ses nouveaux amis depuis plus de 8 mois, il n'avait pas changé de caractère : toujours aussi froid, toujours si distant... Sakura, Tomoyo et Eriol ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Seuls sa cousine et Tchan'an en connaissait les raisons. Mais ses amis l'appreciait tout de même. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et l'on vît une horde de filles excités qui couraient vers les garçons.  
  
Fille 1 : Shaolan chéri, je t'ai cherché partout !!! J'avais tellement envie de te voir !!!  
  
Fille 2 : Tchan'an, je t'ai fait un repas pour ce midi !!!  
  
Fille 3 : Eriol, je te trouve très mignon ! Est-ce que tu as une copine ?  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo et Meilin restèrent bouche bée et les 3 garçons ont eu des difficultés à se défaire de leur groupie. Les groupies jetèrent un regard noir vers Sakura et ses 2 amies.   
  
Fille 1 : Shaolan est à moi, alors ne tournez pas autour de lui !  
  
Fille 2 : Vous les voyez tous les jours en classe, ça ne vous suffit pas ?  
  
Shao : Je n'appartiens à personne ! Et surtout pas à toi !  
  
Tchan : Laissez-nous tranquille, on veut manger en paix ! De plus, on est avec nos copines !  
  
Les groupies déçues s'en allèrent.  
  
Le repas se passa dans le silence personne n'osait parler, l'ambiance était cassé... Sakura osa prendre la parole.  
  
Sak : Tchan, nous allons bien ensemble au cours de boxe chinoise, ce soir ?  
  
Tchan : Bien sûr ma princesse...  
  
Eriol avait levé un sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur vers Sakura.  
  
Sak : C'est ne pas ce que tu crois, Eriol !!! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Cela va faire un an qu'on se connait ! Et c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle... quand il veut me taquiner !!!  
  
Tchan : C'est la vérité, de plus il faut que je te parle Sakura, c'est important !  
  
Sak : OK.  
  
Personne ne parut voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Meilin quand elle a su que Sakura et Tchan avaient rendez-vous après les cours. Elle savait qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais elle enviait Sakura pour le temps qu'elle passait avec Tchan'an.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
En rentrant chez elle après son cours de boxe chinoise, elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait plusieurs paires de chaussures dans l'entrée. Son père l'attendait à l'entrée du salon.  
  
Fuji : Il faut que je te parle ma chérie ?  
  
Sak : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Elle suivit son père au salon et vît avec surprise Eriol et ses parents. Eriol lui paraissait inquiet.  
  
Sak : Bonjour, M. et Mme Hiiragizawa...  
  
Fuji : Le sujet vous concerne, Eriol et toi. Ses parents et moi, nous savons que vous êtes très proche ! Et que peut-être avez-vous des sentiments l'un envers l'autre...  
  
Eriol : Où est le problème ?  
  
Fuji : Laisse-moi continuer, Eriol et tu sauras toute l'histoire... En fait, ton père et moi sommes cousins...  
  
M. Hiiragizawa : ...Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes aussi cousins !!!  
  
Sak : QUOIIIIIIIIII  
  
Eriol : QUOIIIIIIIII  
  
Mme Hiiragizawa : Nous préférons vous le dire maintenant avant que vous ne développiez cet amour naissant... Vous vous sentez attirés l'un par l'autre à cause des liens du sang.  
  
Sakura commençait à sangloter, Eriol avait les yeux rouges mais ils se retenait de pleurer.  
  
Fuji : Je suis désolé ma chérie, je sais que c'est dur !  
  
Eriol et ses parents partirent et Sakura monta dans sa chambre.  
  
Sur l'arbre, la même personne regardait en direction de la chambre de Sakura. Il vit la jeune fille entrer en trombe et se jeter sur son lit en pleurant. C'était la première fois, qu'il la voyait pleurer, ce qui lui fît mal au coeur. Qui a bien pu lui faire une telle peine, s'il l'avait su , il l'aurait tué sur place.  
  
Le lendemain, Sakura ne vint pas en cour et on pouvait voir sur le visage d'Eriol qu'il était malheureux. Comme une âme en peine... A midi Tomoyo inquiète, vint lui demander des explications. Et il raconta tout ce qu'il savait, il était tellement triste que Tomoyo le consola. Elle compatissait à leur douleur. Tchan'an avait remarqué aussi qu'Eriol n'était pas bien et pensa que c'était à cause de lui que Sakura n'était pas venue en cours. Il s'approcha de Tomoyo et Eriol furieux.  
  
Tchan : Qu'as-tu fais à Sakura, Eriol ?  
  
Eriol : Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui ai fait quelque chose ?  
  
Tchan : Elle n'est pas là et tu fais une drôle de tête depuis ce matin ! C'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ! Si tu la touché, je te jure que......  
  
Eriol : Je ne lui rien fait et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !!!  
  
Tchan'an n'en pouvait plus, il savait qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'absence de sa meilleure amie et l'attitude d'Eriol. Alors, il sauta au cou du malheureux, heureusement Shaolan et Meilin passaient par là et le retenut.  
  
Tchan(criant) : Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Mei : Calme-toi Tchan !  
  
Tomo : Eriol, nous sommes tes amis, tu peux tout leur raconter !!!  
  
Shaolan retenait encore Tchan dans ses bras mais il avait beaucoup de mal, c'était comme la dernière où il avait blessé Sakura en sport. Tchan s'était déchaîné sur lui avec son sabre. Tchan'an aimait vraiment beaucoup Sakura.  
  
Eriol : Nous... ne pouvons pas nous aimer ! Nous sommes cousins !!!  
  
Il jeta un froid. Tchan aurait pensait à tout mais pas à ça ! En regardant Eriol, il avait mal pour lui, il était tellement abattu. Alors il se calma. Shaolan parût content, mais il ne le montra pas par décence envers Eriol.  
  
Tchan : Je suis désolé, vieux ! Je ne savais pas !  
  
Eriol : Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir !!! Personne ne pouvait savoir...  
  
Tomo : On pourrait tous lui rendre visite cet après-midi, puisque nous n'avons pas cours.  
  
Tous : D'accord !  
  
Je suis sincèrement désolée de n'avoir pas pu mettre la suite plutôt ! J'ai eu un problème avec mon compte ff.net.  
  
Et puis un GRAND merci à  
  
SUNNYGIRL54321  
  
GRANGER  
  
BUBBLE  
  
NAHI  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Elle s'était levée ce matin très fatiguée, alors elle décida de ne pas aller en cours. Elle restait dans sa chambre quand dans l'après-midi, on sonna à la porte.  
  
Sak : Ah c'est vous ! Bonjour à tous ! Entrez...  
  
Tous : Salut !!!  
  
Ils s'installèrent au salon et Sakura servit du thé et du gateau au chocolat. Elle vit sur leur tête qu'ils étaient au courant pour Eriol et elle. Cela la soulageait d'un poids car elle n'aurait pas eu la force de leur raconter. Tchan'an la prît dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, se laisser aller mais se retint.   
  
Sak : Eriol, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je suis un peu triste ! Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi...  
  
Eriol : Sakura, moi aussi je me sens mal mais je remercie nos parents de nous l'avoir maintenant et pas le jour de notre mariage...  
  
Ils réussirent à rire malgré les évènements et Sakura ouvrit ses bras pour Eriol et ils s'enlaçèrent.  
  
Quelques mois passèrent et on était presqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et le bal approchait à grands pas. Sakura avait remarqué qu'Eriol et Tomoyo s'étaient rapprochés depuis la nouvelle et Tchan'an lui avait dit qu'il avait le beguin pour Meilin mais qu'il n'osait pas lui en parler. Shaolan était même devenu moins distant, moins froid envers elle. Elle arrivait à apercevoir de temps à autre les sourires de celui-ci quand toute la bande était réunie. Elle avait vu aussi qui la fixait intensément ces dernières semaines et quand elle lui souriait, il détournait la tête. Elle le trouvait mystérieux mais cela devait faire son charme. Un soir qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de voir ses amis jouer à cache-cache avec leur sentiment elle décida de leur donner un petit coup de main. Ils étaient tous invités à dormir chez Tomoyo et ils étaient en train de parler du bal.  
  
Sak : Bon parlons sérieusement ! Quelqu'un a une petite amie ou un petit ami ?  
  
Elle regarda ses amis et vit 4 visages rouge comme des tomates et elle rigola  
  
Sak : Meilin ! Tchan est fou amoureux de toi, il te regarde avec les yeux de l'amour ! Ne sois pas jalouse de moi, il m'adore comme une petite soeur.  
  
Tchan : ???  
  
Mei : ???  
  
Sak : Eriol et Tomoyo ! L'un est mon cousin et l'autre ma meilleure amie. Vous vous aimez, ça se voit !!! Pourquoi vous cacher ? Pour moi ? Mais si vous êtes ensemble, je serais vraiment heureuse pour vous...  
  
Tomo : ???  
  
Eriol : ???  
  
Les visages étaient cette fois-ci cramés mais ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Tout le monde alla dans sa chambre et se coucha heureux.  
  
Le lendemain  
  
Tout le monde était levé sauf Sakura et c'est Tomoyo qui dût aller la reveiller. Ils avaient cours. Sakura, pressée se rendît à la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte sans frapper : elle surprit Tchan'an et Meilin en train de s'embrasser.  
  
Sak : Aaaaaaah ! Je suis désolée mais je suis à la bourre... Vous pouvez aller faire vos bêtises ailleurs...  
  
Tchan : On s'en va...  
  
Mei : Merci pour ce que tu as dit hier ! Nous sommes heureux ensemble...  
  
Ils prirent leur déjeuner et se dirigeaient vers le lycée en marchant. Sakura remarqua que les 2 couples s'étaient formés et elle en était heureuse pour eux. Elle se retrouva vite près de Shaolan, celui ne laissait rien paraître mais il était très nerveux. Soudain, une fille du lycée la poussa violemment pour se mettre près de Shaolan, Sakura faillit tomber.  
  
Fille 1 : Dégage d'à côté de Shaolan chéri !!! Ou je te préviens que tu vas le regretter !!!  
  
Shaolan se tourna et vit que Sakura avait été poussé par cette fille .Il se mît dans une colère noire.  
  
Shao : Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle a failli tomber ?  
  
Fille 1 : Mais Shaolan chéri, je voulais juste être avec toi avant d'entrer dans ma classe. Cette fille, elle est dans ta classe, elle te voit tout le temps...  
  
Shao : D'abord, ne m'appelle plus "Shaolan chéri" et ensuite je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'approcher de mes amis et moi.  
  
Les élèves s'étaient arrêté et la fille a eu la honte de sa vie. Elle partit en promettant de se venger...  
  
Tchan : Ca va Sakura ?  
  
Eriol : Ma Sakura, tu vas bien ?  
  
Sakura : Oui, j'ai été surprise... c'est tout !!!  
  
Shaolan aurait voulu aller lui demander si tout aller bien, prendre soin d'elle, cette douce fleur de printemps. Mais il se retint, il ne devait montrer aucun signe exterieur de sentiment. Les garçons du lycée s'étaient attroupés autour de Sakura, elle souriait à tous.   
  
Shao(pensant) : Eh oui, elle est très populaire ! J'ai envie de tuer tous ces gars qui s'approche d'elle, la touche ou lui parle....  
  
A midi  
  
Le temps s'était radouçit et la bande déjeunait sur l'herbe fraiche. Ils étaient en train de parler du bal et un garçon s'approcha d'eux.  
  
Voix : Sakura, je peux te parler 2 minutes ?  
  
Sak : Bien sûr, San'yun ! En privé ?  
  
San : Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal et si tu accepterais d'y aller avec moi ?  
  
Sak : J'ai eu beaucoup de proposition mais je vais y réfléchir ! J'essaierais de te donner une réponse avant le bal...  
  
San : D'accord, à bientôt !  
  
Tomo : Eh bien tu es submergée de demandes ! C'est normal tu es très populaire....  
  
Sak : Toi et Meilin aussi êtes populaires mais le problème c'est que vous êtes prises... Mais ils sont tous mignons... Je pense que je vais déçevoir plus d'un.  
  
Mei : Tu sais avec qui tu vas y aller ?  
  
Sakura souriait à Shaolan et celui-ci rougît violemment.  
  
Sak : Peut-être que je ne vais pas y aller !!!  
  
Tchan : Si tu n'es pas là, ça ne sera pas une fête !!!  
  
Eriol : Tchan'an a raison, de plus tu vas nous manquer !!!  
  
La pimbêche de ce matin vint voir Shaolan.  
  
Fille 1 : Shaolan, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin et je voulais savoir si tu allais au bal ? Tu pourrais m'inviter ?  
  
Shao : Je ne t'excuserais pas et je vais déjà avec quelqu'un au bal ?  
  
Fille 1 : Mais....  
  
Shao : y a pas de mais ! Va t'en !  
  
Elle partit en pleurant. Sakura avait un peu de pitié pour la fille même si celle-ci ne s'était pas montrée très gentille avec elle ce matin.  
  
Sakura rentrait seule chez elle, Eriol était parti raccompagner Tomoyo et ce soir elle n'avait pas entrainement. Elle passa près du parc mais quelqu'un la retint par la main.  
  
Fille 1 : Attends ! C'est à cause de toi, si Shaolan m'a rejeté ce matin !!!  
  
Sak : Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa décision . Lâche-moi !  
  
Fille 1 : Tu vas me le payer ! Shaolan est à moi...  
  
La pimbêche se rua vers Sakura qui ne voulait pas se battre mais quand elle que l'autre fille ne jouait pas avec ses coups, Sakura répliqua. Heureusement, qu'elle prenait des cours de boxe chinoise, Sakura prit vite le dessus et la pimbêche déclara forfait. Alors Sakura se depêcha de rentrer, elle était quand même blessée. Elle avait le recoin de la lèvre fendue et avait reçu pleins de coup au niveau du ventre. Mais l'autre fille était plus amochée.  
  
Sak : Je suis rentrée !!!  
  
Toya : Petite soeur... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Sak : J'ai été obligé de me battre...  
  
Elle s'évanouit sous la douleur. Son frère la transporta dans sa chambre. Elle ne reveilla même pas pour dîner. Le lendemain, sa lèvre s'était un peu refermée et elle avait moins mal à l'estomac. Elle eut du mal à se reveiller mais elle ne voulait pas laisser croire à la pimbêche qu'elle était souffrante...  
  
Sak : Bonjour Toya ! Papa n'est pas là ?  
  
Toya : Salut petit monstre ! Tu ne devrais pas aller au lycée...  
  
Sak : Et laisser cette fille croire qu'elle a eu le dessus ! Non jamais !  
  
Toya : Alors, je t'accompagne !   
  
Toya était déjà sur la moto dehors alors que Sakura alla chercher son sac. Ils partirent...  
  
Devant le Seijo  
  
VROOOOOOM  
  
Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà là et tout le monde se demandait avec qui était Sakura. Les filles craquaient carrément pour Toya...  
  
Sak : Je te remercie grand frère !   
  
Toya : Fais attention à toi !  
  
Les 2 cousins et Tchan arrivèrent et au loin, ils virent Sakura avec un garçon. Shaolan avait le coeur qui battait fort, il était jaloux à en mourir.  
  
Shao : Regarde ta petite soeur, elle est avec un gars plus agé qu'elle....  
  
Tchan : Tu as de bons yeux, Shaolan ! Mais c'est son frère !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ???  
  
Mei : En tout cas, il est super mignon !  
  
Shao & Tchan : Meilin !!!  
  
Sak : Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre ! Ah voici, mes amis ! Ne dis rien à propos d'hier s'il te plait...  
  
Toya : Comme tu veux !!!  
  
Tchan : Bonjour Sakura ! Salut Toya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Toya : Salut Tchan'an ! Je suis venu accompagner mon petit monstre, elle allait être en retard.  
  
Sak : TOYAAAA, Je ne suis pas un monstre !!! Euh... Bonjour à tous ! Toya, je te présente Shaolan et Meilin Li.  
  
Toya : Content de vous connaître ! Mais je dois partir... Prends soin de toi Sakura !!!  
  
Il fit vombrir le moteur et partit.  
  
Tchan : Pourquoi Toya t'as t-il dit de prendre soin de toi ???  
  
Sak : Tu connais mon frère, il me surprotège...  
  
Ils rentrèrent en cours, mais visiblement Sakura était très fatiguée et tout le monde s'en aperçut. Elle fit en sorte pour ne pas les alarmer. A midi, elle se traîna péniblement dans la cour. Elle s'assit sur la pelouse verte et aller commencer à manger quand on vint l'accoster. C'était la pimbêche mais cette fois-ci elle était accompagnée de 2 copines.  
  
Fille 1 : Je vois que tu es venue en cours quand même !  
  
Sak : Que me veux-tu encore ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez hier ?  
  
Fille 1 : Tu te prends pour qui, miss sainte-ni-touche ?  
  
Sak : Retire ce que tu viens de dire, tout de suite !!!  
  
Fille 2 : Elle se prend vraiment pour une princesse ! Vas-y frappe-la !  
  
Fille 3 : De toutes les façons, on est là pour t'aider...  
  
Elles se jetèrent sur Sakura comme des bêtes, bien que Sakura soit rapide et agile, elle n'avait pas totalement reprit toutes ses forces.  
  
Un peu plus loin, Tchan'an et la bande cherchait Sakura mais rien à faire, ils ne la trouve pas. Soudain, un garçon qui courait vint avertir Tchan'an du combat.  
  
San : Tchan'an, viens vite Sakura est train de se battre...  
  
Tous : Qouiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
  
San : J'ai entendu dire qu'hier en rentrant elle s'était battue avec une fille et qu'elle l'avait ratatiné mais maintenant elles sont à 3 contre Sakura.  
  
Shao : Où elle est ?  
  
Tchan : San'yun, tu sais où se passe la bagarre ????  
  
San : Oui derrière le lycée...  
  
Tous : Allons-y !!!  
  
Tomoyo et Meilin étaient vraiment inquiète pour leur amie. Quant à Tchan'an et Eriol, ils avaient virés au blanc tellement ils se faisait du soucis pour leur "petite soeur" et cousine. Seul Shaolan gardait son calme mais aurait tué n'importe qui, qui aurait osé touché à Sakura, Sa fleur de cerisier. Quand ils arrivèrent, le spectacle n'était pas joli à voir. Sakura qui essayait de se défendre tant bien que mal contre 3 furies. Elle reçut des coups et elle en donnait !!! Tchan'an, Eriol et Shaolan se précipitèrent à son aide, ils immobilisèrent sans difficulté les 3 agresseuses. Tomoyo et Meilin se rendirent auprès de Sakura.  
  
Tomo : Sakuraaaa ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Mei : Sakura ! Tu nous entends ?  
  
Eriol : Ma Sakura, comment vas-tu ?   
  
Sak : J'ai connu mieux... Ouch !!!  
  
Tchan(aux 3 filles) : Non, mais ça va pas !!! Vous ne seriez pas des filles, je vous filerais une bonne raclée...  
  
Fille 1 : Elle m'a empêché de sortir avec Shaolan !!!  
  
Shao(à la fille 1) : NON, MAIS T'ES FOLLE !!! JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU SORTIR AVEC TOI !!!  
  
Il regardait Sa Sakura, bléssée et souffrante, le sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière et de sa lèvre, il aurait voulu la protéger... C'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était battu. Malgré ces incidents, elle restait aussi belle et gentille.  
  
Sak : Les garçons, lâchez-les !!!  
  
Eriol : Mais...  
  
Tchan : Il faut les dénoncer !!!  
  
Sak : S'il vous plait ! Lâchez-les... Elles peuvent partir...  
  
Elle se tenait, seule sur ses pieds. Les garçons relachèrent les filles. Et Sakura leur tourna le dos pour partir à l'infirmerie quand la pimbêche courra en criant vers Sakura pour lui donner l'ultime coup. Sakura eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle reçut le coup en plein estomac.  
  
Fille 1 : MEME MAINTENANT, IL TE PROTEGE ! JE TE DETEEEEEESTE !!!  
  
Sakura tomba sur le coup et perdut connaissance.  
  
Shao : SAKURAAAAAAAAAA !!!  
  
Shaolan ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait prononcé son nom pour la première. Il fût le premier à prendre Sakura dans ses bras. Il était fou d'inquiétude et de colère. Tomoyo, Meilin, Tchan'an et Eriol se rapprochèrent vite ! Meilin et Tomoyo sanglotaient, Tchan'an et Eriol avaient les larmes aux yeux mais ils ne pleuraient pas. Shaolan lança un regard noir vers la pimbêche qui eut peur. Il se leva et confia le corps de Sakura à Tchan'an.  
  
Shao(à la fille 1) : JE VAIS TE TUER !!!  
  
Mei : SHAOLAN !!! LAISSE TOMBER !!! On l'emmène à l'infirmerie, Sakura a besoin de nous !!!  
  
Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de la fleur de cerisier, il garda son sang froid in extremis mais en partant, il serra les dents et la pimbêche vît avec horreur l'expression de la haine féroce envers elle dans les yeux de Shaolan.   
  
Shao : Je te préviens ! Touche encore ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de Sakura et je ne serais pas aussi gentil qu'aujourd'hui... Que ce soit toi ou un membre de ta famille, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose ! Je vous ferais souffrir toute ma vie !!! Sur l'honneur des LI....  
  
Il prit Sakura des bras de Tchan'an et toute la bande se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière avait été prévenue et avait appelé une ambulance car les blessures de Sakura étaient trop graves pour être soignées au lycée.  
  
Toute la bande décida de manquer les cours de l'après-midi pour être au chevet de leur amie. Tomoyo appela son chauffeur et il vint rapidement et les emmena à l'hôpital. Elle avait aussi prévenue Toya et le père de Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo et Meilin pleuraient, elles se faisaient consoler par Tchan"an et Eriol, inquiets. Shaolan n'était plus même, il était rongé par l'angoisse et la haine. Haine envers cette fille qui avait piétiner cette fleur de cerisier. Haine envers lui qui n'avait pas pu protéger Sakura. Trop orgueilleux et fier pour accepter l'amitié de Sakura. Il était méfiant avec tout le monde et elle avait su le perçer à jour avec un sourire. Son rang lui interdisait de pleurer, de montrer ses sentiments ! De vivre tout simplement.... Quelques instants plus tard, Toya et Fujitaka arrivèrent, les amis de Sakura leur expliquèrent une partie de l'histoire. Toya était fou de rage et son père tentait de le calmer.  
  
Toya : J'aurais dû insister pour qu'elle reste à la maison !!! Je savais qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose...  
  
Fuji : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ta soeur est forte...  
  
Fuji : Et vous les enfants, vous avez manqué les cours pour être au chevet de Sakura ?  
  
Tous : Oui.  
  
Fuji : Je suis heureux que ma petite Sakura ait d'aussi bons amis !!!  
  
Tous : Merci...  
  
Un médecin en tenue d'opération s'approcha du groupe.  
  
Fuji : Bonjour Docteur, comment va ma fille ?  
  
Doc : Vous êtes le père de Mlle Kinomoto ? C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais : elle a une hémoragie interne et je dois aller l'opérer... Je vous en dirais un peu plus après l'opération.  
  
Le docteur laissa les amis et parents de Sakura, désemparés.  
  
Tomo : Nooooooon, pas ma Sakura !!!  
  
Toya : Pourquoi je ne suis pas à sa place...  
  
Fuji : Sakura est une battante, elle s'en sortira !!! Les enfants, vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous ? Je vous promets de vous appeler quand elle sera réveillée.  
  
Tchan : M. Kinomoto a raison, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant ! Nous reviendrons demain...  
  
Tous : Au revoir  
  
Ah voici un nouveau chapitre !!! Je commence à avoir la main... J'essayerais de mettre en ligne un chapitre par soir ou tous les deux soirs. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire... Bien sûr, si mon histoire ne plait plus alors je m'arrêterais ou peut-être pas... ^_^  
  
Coucou à mes reviewers  
  
SUNNYGIRL54321  
  
GRANGER  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Shaolan dût partir à contre coeur, il fît mine de suivre ses amis mais il resta dans un coin de l'hôpital et attendait. Quand le même docteur sortît de la salle d'opération et se dirigea vers Toya et son père, Shaolan avait comprit que Sakura était sortît du Bloc. Il vît le frère et le père entrer dans une chambre et il patienta encore. Il y aura bien un moment où personne ne sra dans la chambre et alors il ira la voir. Quelques heures plus tard, Shaolan remarqua que les parents de Sakura partaient. Ils étaient sûrement fatigués... Alors, il prît son courage à 2 mains et entra dans la chambre de la malade. S'il n'était pas aussi fier et fort, il aurait pleuré en voyant Sakura couchée sur le lit, simplement éclairé par une lampe. Elle avait un pansement au niveau du sourcil, sa lèvre s'était un peu refermée. Mais même comme ça elle était belle. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui prît la main, une main tiède.  
  
Shao : Sakura... Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te protéger... Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi méchant avec toi... Tchan a raison, je ne savais pas ce que c'était de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un... Il m'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre que tu comptais enormément pour moi...  
  
Il commença à sangloter, de plus en plus fort, lui qui n'avait jamais pleurer car pour la famille Li, pleurer était une preuve de faiblesse. Depuis tout petit, il devait se conformer protocole de son rang, plus tard c'est lui qui serait le leader du Clan Li, alors il n'a jamais eu un moment heureux à lui ! Mais quand Sakura avait débarqué dans sa vie, tout avait changé : lui qui ne regardait aucune fille était fasciné par sa nouvelle amie. Sakura était si différente des autres, elle était simple, franche et hônnete. L'argent, le rang et la renommée, elle s'en fichait ! Pour elle, seuls comptaient sa famille et ses amis. C'est pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.  
  
Shao : S'il te plait Sakura... Ne me quitte pas maintenant... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'avouer mes sentiments... Reste avec moi...  
  
Shaolan s'était endormie de fatigue auprès de Sakura. Celle-ci emergea des vapes et sentit un corps chaud à moitié sur elle mais elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux car trop fatiguée... Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir cette douce odeur de pivoine et vu le poids, ça ne pouvait être qu'un homme.  
  
Sak(pensant) : Ce n'est pas Toya !!! Il ne sent pas cette odeur, mon frère sent la fleur de pêcher !!! Mais qui ça peut-être ?  
  
Elle commença à avoir la tête qui tournait et s'était rendormit. Fujitaka voulût passer voir Sakura avant d'aller travailler. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit un jeune homme à moitié endormi sur sa fille. Il alla le réveiller doucement.  
  
Fuji : Réveille-toi !!! Tu es resté auprès de Sakura toute la nuit ?  
  
Shao : Bon... jour ! Je suis désolé Monsieur, je n'aurais pas dû !  
  
Fuji : C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir veiller ma fille, je suis sûre qu'elle a senti ta présence...  
  
Shao : Je ne crois pas... Au revoir Monsieur !  
  
Fuji : Mais attends ! Tu n'es....  
  
Il vit le jeune s'enfuir et sourit. Il avait remarqué que le garçon s'était fait beaucoup de soucis et qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré à cause de ses yeux rouges.  
  
Sakura s'était réveillée dans la journée même mais n'était pas p^rete pour recevoir un grand nombre de visite. Elle se contentais de voir Toya et son père. Un jour que celui-ci était assis près d'elle. Fujitaka vit une lueur de tristesse da,s les yeux de sa fille.  
  
Fuji : Ma chérie, ça va ?  
  
Sak : Oui, mais c'est ce soir le bal et je vais le râter. J'espère que mes amis iront et qu'ils s'amuseront bien.  
  
Fuji : Il y aura d'autres bal, tu sais ??? J'ai cru comprendre par Toya que tes amis n'avaient pas très envie d'y aller, ils sont tous triste...  
  
Sak : Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi...  
  
Fuji : Ce sont des amis sincères et dévoués, tu as de la chance !!!  
  
Sak : Papa, le matin de mon réveil j'ai cru sentir quelqu'un près de moi. Est-ce toi ?  
  
Fuji : Non ma chérie, c'était un de tes amis !!! Le jeune Li...  
  
A ce moment, elle rougît comme une tomate... Shaolan était près d'elle... sur elle... Mais pourquoi ???  
  
Fuji : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
  
Sak : Oh non.... non !!!  
  
Voix : Allô, Tomoyo Daidoji !!!  
  
Voix : Bonjour ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Tomo : Sakura ??? C'est toi ??? Aaaaaaaah ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Tomoyo était toute excitée, elle n'avait plus entendu la voie de son amie depuis trop longtemps... Tomoyo était chez elle avec Eriol, Tchan'an, Meilin et Shaolan. Ils parurent tous interessés par la communication téléphonique. Elle mit le haut-parleur.  
  
Sak : Oui, ça va !!! Je sais que les autres sont là aussi et je leur dis bonjour...  
  
Tomo : Tu es sortie de l'hôpital ? On peut venir te voir ? Tu m'as tellement manqué !!!  
  
Sak : Non, je suis toujours à l'hôpital et le docteur préfère que je ne reçoive pas de visite pour l'instant, sauf Toya et papa.  
  
Tchan : Ma princesse, tu m'as manqué !!!  
  
Eriol : A moi aussi !!!  
  
Mei : Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux !!!  
  
Sak : Merci mes amis. Mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander...  
  
Tomo : Tout ce que tu veux !!!  
  
Sak : Pour moi, allez au bal !!! On attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps... ne râtez pas cette occasion.... S'il vous plait !!!  
  
Tous : Mais....  
  
La communication fût coupée. Elle laissa la bande perplexe.  
  
Tomo : Alors on y va ?  
  
Tchan : Je ne sais pas !!!  
  
Mei : Il nous manquera quelqu'un !!!  
  
Eriol : Nous devrions aller au bal.  
  
Tous : Qouiiiiiii !!!  
  
Tchan : Nous avons une amie à l'hôpital et tu veux qu'on aille s'amuser.  
  
Eriol : Je ne la connais que depuis peu. Je l'aimais déjà beaucoup avant de savoir que c'était ma cousine. Mais je peux vous dire qu'elle n'aimerait pas que vous vous morfondiez comme ça.  
  
Tomo : Eriol a raison, pour elle nous devons y aller...  
  
Tchan : D'accord  
  
Mei : Ok !!!  
  
Tomo : Et toi Shaolan ???  
  
Shao : ......... Je verrais !!!  
  
Au bal  
  
La bande était là, même Shaolan avait décidé de se rendre à la fête. Ils dansèrent et s'amusèrent. Beaucoup de filles étaient venues inviter Shaolan à danser mais il refusait catégoriquement avec son air distant et froid. Il n'avait qu'une personne en tête, celle-ci n'était pas au bal et Sakura lui manquait beaucoup. Il accorda quand même des danses à Meilin et Tomoyo... Ils étaient tous réunis autour du bar, quand San'yun s'approcha d'eux.  
  
San : Salut tout le monde !  
  
Tous : Salut !  
  
San : Vous n'allez jamais deviner qui j'ai croisé à l'épicerie tout à l'heure...  
  
Tchan : Qui ???  
  
San : J'ai rencontré Sakura avec son frère et son père...  
  
Tous : QUOIIII !!!  
  
Shaolan avait crié le plus fort....  
  
San : Elle m'a dit qu'ils partaient en vacance et qu'ils ne reviendront qu'à la rentrée.  
  
Eriol : Sakura part 15 jours en vacances sans nous dire au revoir ???  
  
Mei : Mais je pensais qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital ???  
  
Tchan : J'y crois pas...  
  
Tomo : Je pense qu'elle a fait ça pour qu'on ne vienne pas la voir !!! Sinon, on aurait râté le bal et elle s'en serait voulue...  
  
Shaolan courrût vers la sortie.  
  
Tchan : Mais où tu vas ?  
  
Shao : Je... je m'ennuie ! Je rentre chez moi...  
  
Mais c'était pas vrai, il courrût à en perdre haleine, il voulait la voir avant qu'elle ne parte on ne sait où... Shaolan avait un petit pincement au coeur. Il ne verrait plus Sakura pendant 2 semaines. Une éternité. Il voulait lui dire... lui avouer ses sentiments... Il se mit comme tous les soirs depuis quelque mois sur une branche de l'arbre et delà il pouvait aperçevoir avec aise Sakura dans sa chambre... Elle était en train de préparer ses sacs. Toya vint l'aider et descendit avec les valises. Shaolan la trouvait très belle même si elle avait un gros pansement au front. Il s'était rendu compte qu'être auprès de Sakura l'avait radoucit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles. Shaolan avait failli être repérer. Il entendît sa douce voix.  
  
Sak : Je suis désolée mes amis ! Mais je vais aller me reposer quelques temps !   
  
Shaolan sourît, même bléssée, elle ne pensait qu'au bonheur de son entourage.  
  
Sak : Shaolan... pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté près de moi quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital ? J'aurais aimé te remercier d'avoir veiller sur moi toute la nuit... J'avais senti ta presence mais j'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais...  
  
Shaolan était rouge comme une tomate, elle savait que c'était lui qui dormait près d'elle... Son coeur battait fort... Dans la maison ,on entendit la voix de son père.  
  
Fuji : Sakura ! Nous partons !!!  
  
Sak : J'arriiiiiiiive !!!  
  
2 semaines plus tard  
  
C'était la rentrée, la bande rentrait en Terminale. Pour la plupart, ils avaient 18 ans. Tchan'an, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan étaient déjà en classe et ils discutaient.  
  
Eriol : Vous avez des nouvelles fraîches de Sakura ?  
  
Tchan : Elle m'a appelé la première semaine et j'ai compris qu'elle allait bien.  
  
Eriol : Et moi j'ai eu droit à un coup de fil, il y a 3 jours. Elle semblait aller mieux.  
  
Tomo : Je l'ai appélé hier soir, elle viendra en cours normalement... Elle a du se réveiller en retard...  
  
Tout le monde sourit.  
  
Tchan : Tu dis rien, Shaolan ???   
  
Shao : Quoi ???  
  
Tchan : Shaolan était sur les nerfs depuis ces 2 semaines. Impossible de lui faire desserrer les dents.  
  
Mei : Et à l'entrainement, il aurait tué tout le monde ! Même moi, j'ai reçu des coups...  
  
C'est vrai que durant ces 2 semaines de vacances, Shaolan s'était défoulé sur tout ce qui passait. Sakura lui manquait et à chaque minute, il pensait à elle. La fleur de cerisier était constamment présent dans son esprit. Ce matin, il avait hâte de la revoir.  
  
Tomo : Peut-être que Sakura, lui manquait trop !!!  
  
Shao(gêné) : Quoi.... mais non !!!  
  
Tchan : C'est vrai ça, le jour du combat, tu l'as appelé par son prénom !!!  
  
Mei : Ouais, alors qu'il ne l'a jamais prononçait auparavant.  
  
Eriol : Tu es amoureux de Sakura ??? C'est pour ça que tu me regardais avec ces yeux quand j'étais près d'elle....  
  
Tomo : Raconte depuis combien de temps ça dure ?  
  
Des paires d'yeux se braquaient sur lui, impatient de savoir ce qu'ils avaient préssenti.  
  
Shao : Non, mais c'est pas.... Pfffff !!! Vous avez raison...  
  
Mei : Waouahhh ! Mon cousin est amoureuuuuuuux !!!  
  
Shao : Mais tais-toi !!! Je crois que je l'aime depuis qu'Eriol a débarqué.  
  
Tchan : Tu étais jaloux d'Eriol ! Donc un peu de moi aussi ???  
  
Shao : Je t'enviais pour le temps que tu passais avec elle.  
  
Tomo : Shaolan, il faudra avouer tes sentiments à Sakura. Toute seule, elle ne s'en rendra pas compte !!!  
  
Shao : Oui, mais si elle me rejette, j'ai été tellement méchant avec elle....  
  
Mei : Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'es pas dans son coeur...  
  
Sakura entra, elle était en compagnie d'un garçon de la classe, un certain Tanaka, elle lui souriait et lui aussi. Shaolan était rouge de colère. Des vapeurs lui sortaient de la tête et des oreilles. La bande sourit. Sakura alla s'approcher de ses amis mais le prof entra et commença son cours.  
  
A midi, la bande se reunit autour de Sakura et la bombarda de questions, elle était heureuse de les revoir même Shaolan, car elle savait qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Après avoir raconté en détail ses vacances, il déjeunèrent. Quand soudain, la bande vît le frère de Sakura à moto avec un garçon châtain très clair à l'entrée du lycée.  
  
Toya : Petit monstre, tu as oublié ton sac de sport ?  
  
Sak : Grand frère ??? Yukitoooooooo ! Hanyaaaaaan !  
  
Elle était toute heureuse, elle débordait de joie et courût vers les 2 jeunes hommes. L'ami de Toya l'embrassa sur la joue. La bande avait remarqué que Shaolan était vert de rage et qu'il allait exploser... Tchan'an et Eriol essayèrent de calmer et leur petites amies rigolaient. Shaolan se calma quand Sakura revint.  
  
Tomo : Mais dis-moi, qui est ce beau garçon ?  
  
Mei : Il s'appelle Yukito à ce que j'ai compris, n'est-ce pas ???  
  
Sak(joyeuse) : Oui, c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère ! Il était venu avec nous en vacance !!! Je le trouve troooooop beauuuuuuu !!!  
  
La bande vît la tristesse dans le regard de Shaolan, sauf Sakura. Alors Tchan'an essaya de changer de conversation.  
  
Tchan : Je ne vois ce que vous lui trouvez, les filles !!! Je suis bien plus beauuuu !  
  
Sak : Bien sûr, tu es le plus beau, mon prince !!!  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire... Et repatit en cours.  
  
En route pour son entrainement de boxe chinoise, Sakura marchait avec Meilin, Tchan'an et Shaolan. Elle le trouvait ce dernier bizarre, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée mais elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois pendant les cours en train de la fixer intensément. Le garçon qui avait accompagné Sakura ce matin à sa place les rattrapa.  
  
Tanaka : Salut tout le monde ! Salut ma belle ! Tu vas aussi à l'entraînement de boxe ?  
  
Sak : Oui, toi aussi ???  
  
Tanaka : Tu permets que je fasse un bout de chemin avec toi ?  
  
Shaolan sentit un effroyable sentiment monter en lui. Il aurait voulu tuer le gars sur place, comment osait-il parler comme ça à sa Sakura. Tchan'an et Meilin remarquèrent que leur ami avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid et intervinrent.  
  
Tchan : Non c'est pas possible ! Sakura a entrainement au dojo des Li, désormais !!!  
  
Mei : Ouais, elle s'entraîne avec nous maintenant...  
  
Sak : Ah booooon ????  
  
Tchan : Mais oui, on te l'avait proposé !!! Et tu as dit "oui"....  
  
Mei : C'était pendant les vacances, tu as dû oublier !!!   
  
Tanaka : C'est dommage !!! Salut...  
  
Le gars partit, Sakura se tourna vers se amis qui étaient blêmes.  
  
Sak : Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire !!!  
  
Tchan : De toutes les façons, on allait te le proposer ! Comme ça tu n'auras plus à payer ces cours, Shaolan a un prof particulier...  
  
Sak : C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas trop Shaolan ?  
  
Sakura regarda Shaolan dans les yeux et lui sourit. Celui-ci était en nage, il fondait comme neige au soleil en regardant son amie.  
  
Shao : Non, tu me déranges pas !!!  
  
L'entrainement se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Sholan était aux anges, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec elle. Mais elle devait rentrer tôt et appela son frère pour venir la chercher.  
  
Shao : Je vous remercie tous les 2 pour tout à l'heure. Ca m'a fait plaisir de passer du temps avec elle.  
  
Tchan : C'est rien, vieux ! Ca se voit que tu es fou d'elle !!! Et je te comprends...  
  
Mei : Tu as tellement changé ces derniers temps, grâce à elle. Vous feriez un beau couple !!!  
  
Shao : Peût-être.....  
  
Voix : Salut Tomoyo ! C'est moi Meilin !  
  
Tomo : Meilin, pourquoi tu m'appelles...  
  
Mei : Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Shaolan et Sakura !!!  
  
Tomo : Je veux bien, mais quoi ???  
  
Mei : Je t'explique.....  
  
Ok, le chapitre 4 est terminé !!! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que Meilin et Tomoyo vont comploter ? Remerciements à SUNNYGIRL54321 ET NAHI ainsi que CLAIRETTE pour m'avoir écrit !!! ^^  
  
Ja ne   
  
Inu_kami 


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Quelques jours plus tard...  
  
Sak : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce week-end ?  
  
Tomoyo et Meilin se regardèrent.  
  
Mei : Je m'étais dit que comme il faisait de plus en plus chaud, on pourrait aller à la campagne. Ma famille a un petit chalet à côté d'un lac. Ne t'inquiète pas Shaolan, il y a un dojo, tu pourras t'entraîner si tu ne veux pas faire de sortie avec nous.  
  
Tomo : Mais c'est super... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
Tchan : C'est Ok !  
  
Eriol : D'accord pour moi !  
  
Shao : S'il y a un dojo... je crois que je serais là.  
  
Sak : Ben.... je sais pas, il faut que je demande à papa et puis Toya n'est pas très chaud après l'incident...  
  
Tous : Alleeeeeez.... vieeeeeeens !!!  
  
Sak : Ok, je serais des vôtre  
  
Fuji : Voilà, tu es arrivée ma chérie...  
  
Sak : Mais c'est pas un petit chalet, on dirait notre maison !!!  
  
Fuji : Tu as toutes affaires ? Alors je pars !!! A dimanche après-midi...  
  
Sak : D'accooooord !!!  
  
La nuit commençait à tomber et elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la demeure. Elle frappa à la porte... Et c'est Shaolan qui vint ouvrir.  
  
Sak : Saluuuut, Shaolan ! Les autres sont là ???  
  
Shao : Heu... Bonjour ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient avec toi !!! Entre...  
  
Sak : Merci ... mais non, ils ne sont pas venus avec moi... C'est bizarre !!!  
  
Shao(pensant) : Non, ils n'ont pas osé faire ça ??? Ils m'ont laissé seul avec Sakura ? Non ? Non ?!  
  
Sak : Tu peux me montrer où se trouvent les chambres ?  
  
Shao : Hein.... Oui, suis-moi.  
  
Il prit le sac au dos de Sakura et elle se sentît gênée, elle pouvait le porter mais surtout elle n'avait jamais vu Shaolan gentil et galant avec elle. Il l'installa dans une grande chambre où il y avait un lit 2 places. La chambre était décoré avec charme. Il redescendit et la laissa s'installer. Après avoir rangé quelques vêtements elle descenda à son tour. Il fallût du temps pour qu'elle trouve la cuisine où se trouvait Shaolan. Quand elle entra, elle sentît la bonne odeur du repas, Shaolan était en train de le préparer. Il sursauta quand Sakura lui adressa la parole.  
  
Sak : Hummm ! Ca sent bon ! Shaolan, tu cuisines ?  
  
Shao(nerveux) : C'est.... c'est toi ! Oui, j'ai fait le repas !   
  
Sak : Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
  
Shao(nerveux) : Non ... non ,j'ai fini. Tu peux mettre la table, si tu veux !!!   
  
Sak : Ok, j'y vais...  
  
Shao : Pffffffiouuuu !!!  
  
Ils dînèrent en tête à tête, ce qui réjouissait Sakura mais rendait trèèèèèès nerveux Shaolan.  
  
Sak(pensant) : Il est vraiment gentil et serviable ! Je suis contente d'être devenue son amie !!! Il n'est pas aussi froid et méchant qu'il ne le montre...  
  
Shao(pensant) : Elle est tellement belle !!! Il faudrait que je lui dise... ce soir !!! Merci les amis de me donner cette chance...  
  
Sak : C'est délicieux, je te félicite ! Tu es un vrai chef !!!  
  
Shao(rouge) : Mais.... non, c'est rien !!!  
  
Ils finirent de dîner et se mirent au salon pour regarder le télé. Mais Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers le dojo. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le rejoigna et le vît torse nu avec un pantalon vert. Elle fût gênée mais se demanda pourquoi car elle avait déjà vu Tchan'an comme ça et ça ne lui avait rien fait. Mais Shaolan était différent, il était un peu plus musclé et vraiment bien bati.  
  
Sak : Je peux me joindre à toi ! J'ai pas envie de rester devant la télé toute seule.  
  
Shao : Si tu veux !!!  
  
Ils s'entraînèrent pendant des heures, au sabre, au baton et à mains nues. Soudain , Sakura était morte de fatigue et elle chancela mais heureusement elle fut rattrapé par Shaolan. Ils rougirent tous les 2.  
  
Sak : Merci Shaolan....  
  
Shao : De.... de quoi ?  
  
Sak : ....d'être toujours là pour veiller sur moi !!!  
  
Shao(rouge) : Mais de quoi tu parles ???  
  
Sak : Merci pour aujourd'hui et pour la dernière fois à l'hôpital, j'ai senti quelqu'un dormir près de moi et elle avait cette odeur de pivoine que tu es le seul à avoir...  
  
Shao(cramé) : Je t'amène dans ta chambre.  
  
Il l'a prit dans ses bras musclés et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Shaolan, elle pouvait même entendre le coeur de celui-ci qui faisait un désordre pas possible. Elle s'endormit rapidement et Shaolan la quitta. Dans la nuit, un gros orage éclata et fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne reconnut pas sa chambre puis se rappela qu'elle était au chalet. Les éclairs zébrés le ciel et faisait un bruit d'enfer. Les lumières firent des ombres sur le mur de Sakura et elle prit peur.  
  
Sak(pensant) : Ce... Ce n'est pas des fan.... fan....tômes !!! Ca existe pas !!! Aaaaah Aaaaaah....  
  
Elle sortit de sa chambre en courant et en pleurant à la recherche de Shaolan.  
  
Sak : SHAOLAAAAN !!! SHAOLAAAAAN ! Où es-tu ???  
  
Shaolan ouvrit sa porte, les cheveux en bataille (super craquant, hanyaaaan !), portant seulement un pantalon bleu nuit. Sakura le vît et se réfugia dans se bras en sanglotant de plus belle...  
  
Shao : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ??? Quelqu'un t'as touché ???  
  
Sak : Sniff... Noooon ! J'ai peur de l'orage et des fan... fan...  
  
Shao : Tu veux dire des fantômes......  
  
Sak : Aaaaaaah ! Non ne dit pas ce mot !!! Je... je peux dormir avec toi ?  
  
Shao(rouge) : Heuuuu ! Tu vas dormir sur mon lit et je vais prendre le sofa...  
  
Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre et la berça dans son lit, peu à peu elle se calma. Mais Sakura avait de la peine de voir Shaolan dormir sur ce petit sofa. Elle se leva et le prît par la main.  
  
Sak : Viens dormir, il y a bien de la place pour 2, c'est un grand lit !!!  
  
Shao : Mais....  
  
Sak : S'il te plait !!!  
  
Alors elle se recoucha et s'aperçut que Shaolan était à l'autre bout du lit comme s'il avait peur de la toucher. Sakura se rapprocha et sentît son ami tressaillir et se tourner vers elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle rougît. Elle se lova dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Au début, il n'osait pas la serrer mais Shaolan sentît un bien-être lui parcourir le corps et se laissa enfin aller, il lui caressa les cheveux et ils s'endormirent tous les 2, heureux jusqu'au petit matin.  
  
Le lendemain  
  
Sakura se réveilla doucement. L'orage d'hier soir avait fait place à un magnifique soleil. Elle entendait les oiseaux gazouillaient. Elle sentît encore cette forte odeur de pivoine et comprit que sa tête était sur le torse nu de Shaolan. Elle rougît violemment losqu'elle vît que le jeune homme était en train de l'admirer alors qu'elle dormait....  
  
Sak : Bon....bonjour ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Tu aurais dû me pousser sur le côté ?  
  
Shao : Non, tu ne me gênes pas et puis je voulais profiter de ton joli visage !!!  
  
Il lui en a coûté beaucoup de dire ça mais Shaolan avait réfléchi, il devait lui avouer ses sentiments aujourd'hui sinon, il risquait de la perdre pour toujours et ça lui était impossible. Hier soir, Sakura n'avait pas remarqué que Shaolan ne portait qu'un pantalon fin et qu'elle était habillé d'une chemise de nuit courte. Elle s'assit rapidement sur le lit, rouge de confusion.  
  
Sak : Je... je suis désolée de t'avoir déranger ! Je pars !!!  
  
Shaolan attrapa son poignet, la fît tomber sur le lit et se mit sur elle en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Maintenant, Sakura était prisonnière de ses bras et ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils sentirent le souffle de chacun. Sakura n'avait jamais vu Shaolan agir ainsi.  
  
Sak : Shaolan... mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
  
Shao : Sakura... Je t'aime !!!  
  
Sak : Quoiiii ! Mais... je pensais qu'on était am....  
  
Shaolan ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, il embrassa Sakura fougueusement. Celle-ci se débattait au début mais ensuite se laissa faire et rendît à son tour le baiser au jeune homme. Ils ne se détachaient plus, s'embrassant avec ardeur et amour, comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu, comme si le charme s'arrêtrait s'ils se séparaient. Shaolan retira doucement ses lèvres de sa bien aimée.  
  
Shao : Sakura... Je suis désolée de m'être montré si brutal ! Mais il fallait que je te le dise ! Je t'aime ma fleur de cerisier...  
  
Sak : Moi.... moi aussi, Shaolan !  
  
Le coeur du jeune homme faillit déborder de joie. Shaolan était heureux, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps... Comment avait-il pû séduire une fille comme Sakura. Il aurait voulu que le temps se fige pour savourer ce moment de bonheur.  
  
Sak : Je vais me changer... à toute à l'heure !!!  
  
Shao : En attendant, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner !!!  
  
Le repas fût rapidement expédié et le jeune couple décida d'aller se baigner au lac. Il faisait bon, le soleil tapait fort... Sakura portait un maillot 2 pièces rose et Shaolan un short vert. Il la regardait amoureusement, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était le petit copain d'une des filles les plus populaire du lycée. Bien sûr, il était populaire aussi, mais les filles le trouvaient mignon parce qu'il était riche et que sa famille était très en vue.  
  
Sak : Shaolan... pourquoi tu me detestais tant au début ???  
  
Il pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu triste en posant cette question. Ca lui fendait le coeur, à cause de lui, elle avait dû souffrir...  
  
Shao : Non, c'est pas toi... C'est de ma faute, je me méfie de tout le monde, c'est comme ça qu'on m'a élevé. De plus, tu étais très intime avec Tchan et même si je ne le savais pas, je devais être jaloux... S'il te plait, ne sois pas triste !!!  
  
Sak : Non, je suis pas triste ! Je pensais seulement que je t'avais dû faire quelque chose qui t'avait faché...  
  
Shao : Oh non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir...  
  
Sak : De quoi ???  
  
Shao : Pour le volley et pour ne pas t'avoir protégé de cette foldingue... j'aurais dû mettre les points sur les i, plus tôt avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais osé te toucher.  
  
Sak : Tout est oublié, tu sais ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
  
Elle lui souriait, comme il aimait voir ce sourire, ce visage ! Shaolan ne l'avait pas vu pendant 2 semaines et il était comme fou... Il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui enlève Sa fleur de cerisier. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort pour ne qu'elle puisse pas partir.  
  
Shao : C'est pour ça que je t'aime Sakura ! Tu es trop gentille !!!  
  
Dans l'après-midi, ils durent se séparer car le père de Sakura était venu la chercher. Ils se promettaient de se voir demain en cours.  
  
Ok, j'espère que ceux qui voulaient que Shaolan et Sakura finissent ensemble, seront contents ! ^^ Vous croyez peut-être que je vais les laisser roucouler alors vous vous trompez !!! L'histoire est loin d'être finie...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
DRIIIIIING  
  
Sak : Viiiiiiiiiite ! Sinon, je vais être en retard !  
  
Elle se prépara en vitesse et descendit à la cuisine. Toya et son père lui souriaient.  
  
Fuji : Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Toya : Y a eu un tremblement de terre ou quoi ? Oh, ce n'était que Godzilla !!! Bonjour !  
  
Sak : Bonjour ! Je vais très bien, mais je vais être en retard !!!  
  
Elle engloutit son petit déjeuner et regarda sa montre voyant qu'elle était vraiment en retard, cette fois-ci. Toya avait remarqué que sa soeur était à la bourre.  
  
Toya : Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux !!!  
  
Sak : Et ça cache quoi ?  
  
Toya : Tu fais le repas 2 soirs de suite !!!  
  
Sak : Je le savais, mais j'ai pas le choix, d'accord !  
  
Toya et Sakura arrivèrent devant le lycée avec 10 minutes d'avance. Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour l'admirer. Elle resplendissait de beauté et tout en traversant la cour, elle se fît saluer par plusieurs garçons. Au moment où elle franchît le seuil de la salle de classe, le prof arrivait aussi et celui-ci commença son cours. Après 2 h de maths et 2 h de littérature, les élèves purent enfin aller déjeuner. Le groupe avait déposé une nappe sur la pelouse du parc de Seijo et avait commencé à manger. Ils discutaient, Tomoyo, Eriol, Tchan'an et Meilin se demandaient si le rendez-vous arrangé avait fonctionné.  
  
Tomo(à Meilin) : Tu crois qu'il lui a dit ?  
  
Mei(à Tomoyo) : Je ne sais pas mais en rentrant à la maison, il n'avait pas l'air plus heureux que ça !!!  
  
Tchan(à Eriol) : J'espère qu'ils sont ensembles ?  
  
Eriol(à Tchan'an) : Tu as raison, sinon notre plan est tombé à l'eau...  
  
Sak : Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez dans vos barbes ?  
  
Tous(sauf Shaolan) : Hum hum, riiiiiiien !!!  
  
Depuis le début de la matinée, Sakura et Shaolan ne s'étaient pas encore parlés, ils voulaient faire languir leurs amis. Tanaka s'avança vers la bande.  
  
Tana : Salut à tous ! Bonjour belle Sakura !  
  
Tous : Salut !  
  
La bande se tourna vers Shaolan pour voir si celui-ci avait réagi au mot "belle Sakura" mais il était resté de marbre. Cela surprit tout le monde. Les 2 couples étaient quasiment sûrs que le rendez-vous n'avait pas marché.  
  
Tana : Excusez-moi, mais je vous emprunte Sakura un moment !  
  
Ils se mirent à quelques pas de la bande. Ceux-ci pouvaient entendre quelques bribes de la conversation.  
  
Tchan : Ce Tanaka !!! Il ne va pas la laisser tranquille !!!  
  
Eriol : J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se faire embobiner !  
  
Mei : Pleins de filles rêveraient de sortir avec lui....  
  
Tomo : Pas Sakura....  
  
Les 4 amis regardèrent encore une nouvelle fois Shaolan qui avait son regard tourné vers Sakura et Tanaka et qui ne semblait même pas énervé.  
  
Tana : Je t'apprécie beaucoup... Je sais que tu n'as pas de petit copain ! Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
  
Sak : Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas accepter ! Mon coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
Tana : Quoi ! Tu refuses ??? Pleins de filles voudraient être ma petite amie !!!  
  
Sak : Alors, demande leur à elles !!!  
  
Elle tourna les talons et commença à revenir vers ses amis mais le jeune homme la retint par la main et serra fort.  
  
Tana : Attends ! J'ai pas fini...  
  
Sakura lança un regard vers Shaolan et celui-ci aperçut une lueur de detresse dans les yeux de sa bien aimée. Il comprit que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Shaolan se leva et s'approcha de Sakura. Les 2 couples, surpris, regardaient la scène sans rien comprendre.  
  
Shao : Lâche-la immédiatement !  
  
Tana : C'est pas tes oignons, Li ! C'est entre moi et elle...  
  
Shao : Je t'ai dit de lâcher ma petite-amie !!!  
  
Tanaka lâcha son étreinte, Sakura vint tenir le bras de Shaolan.  
  
Tana : Alors c'est avec toi qu'elle est ? Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux !!! Pourquoi Sakura ???  
  
Shao : Pour ta gouverne, notre histoire ne te regarde pas !!! Mais si tu la touches encore une fois, je te tue !!! Viens Sakura....  
  
Le couple rejoigna leurs amis, éberlués mais contents.  
  
Mei : Alors, vous êtes vraiment ensemble ???  
  
Tomo : Aaaaaaah ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous...  
  
Eriol : Félicitation à vous 2 !!!  
  
Tchan : Mes 2 meilleurs amis s'aiment !!! Je suis ému !!! Sniff.... Sniff...  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire, maintenant ils étaient 3 couples et ensembles ils étaient heureux !!!  
  
Les mois passèrent rapidement et bientôt les grandes vacances arrivèrent. Tous réunis chez Tomoyo, ils discutaient.  
  
Sak : Alors, Meilin et toi, allez en chine pour 1 mois ?  
  
Shao(triste) : Oui, ma mère veut que j'aille rencontrer de la famille là-bas...  
  
Mei : Ne t'inquiète pas, je le surveillerais !  
  
Shao : N'importe quoi... Je resterais fidèle à Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Ce n'était pas la peine, Meilin ! Je fais confiance à Shaolan....   
  
Tchan : Par contre, Shaolan, tu pourras surveiller Meilin pour moi ???  
  
Mei : Non, mais t'as pas confiance en moi ???  
  
Tous se mirent à rire de bon coeur.  
  
Sak : Tomoyo et Eriol, vous faites quoi ???  
  
Eriol : J'emmène Tomoyo en Angleterre !  
  
Sak : C'est génial !!!  
  
Shao : Vous avez de la chance d'être ensemble pour les vacances...  
  
Le mois passa vite même si Sakura disait le contraire. En l'absence de Shaolan et Meilin, Tchan'an et Sakura s'entrainèrent 2 fois plus et ils connaissait les feintes de l'autre par coeur. Ensemble, ils étaient devenus très forts. Les 2 amis s'étaient rapprochaient encore plus durant ce long mois, ils sortaient la plupart du temps ensemble. Ils dormaient souvent l'un chez l'autre... Ils avaient développé une grande complicité plus forte que les liens du sang... Quand l'un pensait à quelque chose l'autre savait de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
Tchan : Tu sais, je suis heureux d'avoir passé ce mois avec toi... Quand il y a toute la bande, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de parler comme avant.  
  
Sak : Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu sois mon meilleur ami, Tchan... C'est normal qu'on ne se voit plus beaucoup, à part en cours, nous avons chacun un petit copain ou petite copine...  
  
Tchan : Ouais, mais nos conversations me manquent ! M'asseoir là et discuter de tout et de rien avec toi était un moment privilégié pour moi. Je ne veux que tu t'éloignes de moi... Je ne le supporterais pas !!!  
  
Sak : Rien ne m'éloignera de toi, pas même Shaolan ! Tu es et resteras un frère pour moi... Parfois, j'aurais aimé t'échanger contre Toya.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'endormir, le lendemain, ils avaient cours.  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIING  
  
Tchan : Sakura, reveille-toi !!! Ou sinon, on va être en retard !!!  
  
Sak : QUOIIIII !!! J'arrive !!!  
  
Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et descendit les escaliers 2 à 2, ce que Toya ne tarda pas à signaler.  
  
Sak : Bonjour papa, bonjour Toya !  
  
Tchan : Bonjour monsieur Kinomoto, Salut Toya !  
  
Fuji : Bonjour les enfants.  
  
Toya : Salut ! Tchan'an, tu as ressenti la secousse ? Elle devait de 7 sur l'echelle de Richter !!! Oh, mais ce n'est que le petit monstre...  
  
Sak : GRRRRRR.... JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !!!  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire. Sakura et Tchan'an mangèrent et s'en allèrent au lycée. Ils arrivèrent juste 1 seconde avant le prof. Ils sourirent à leurs amis.  
  
A midi  
  
Tomo : Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir !!! Vous m'avez tellement manqué...  
  
Eriol : Elle n'arrêtait de penser à vous !!!  
  
Sak : Shaolan, Meilin, vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ?  
  
Shao : Bof... Tu n'étais pas là !!! Et j'ai rencontré pleins de cousins.... que de la famille, quoi !!!  
  
Mei : Oui, je ne savais pas qu'on en avait autant !!! Et toi et Tchan, qu'avez vous fait ? Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse ???  
  
Sak : Parce que vous êtes tous de retour ? Et il faut dire que j'ai bien dormi !!!  
  
Tchan : Tu parles !!! C'est normal, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'écraser pendant toute la nuit.  
  
Sak : Grrrrrr !!! Mais qu'es-tu racontes comme bêtises !!!  
  
Tchan : Je rigole !!! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pendant ce mois ??? Sakura et moi, on s'est beaucoup entraîné et on est sorti quelques fois. On dormait l'un chez l'autre...  
  
Eriol : Tu veux dire qu'hier soir, tu as dormi chez Sakura et vous êtes venus en cours ensemble...  
  
Sak : Ouais, c'est ça !!!  
  
Mei : Vous dormiez dans le même lit ???  
  
Tchan : Pourquoi ??? Tu es jalouse ???  
  
Sak : C'est mon meilleur ami, il ne pouvait rien se passer !!!  
  
Shaolan était jaloux, sa bien aimée avait passé plus de temps avec Tchan'an que lui et de plus, ils avaient dormi plusieurs fois ensemble, alors que lui, n'avait eu la chance de dormir près d'elle qu'une seule fois. Mais il savait bien au fond de lui, qu'ils n'étaient que de bons amis.  
  
Au gymnase  
  
Prof : Tout d'abord, pendant ce cours il y aura une autre classe avec nous et ensuite il y aura 2 activités : volley ball et maniement du sabre.  
  
Tous : Ouaiiiiiis !!!  
  
Sakura, Meilin et Tomoyo resplendissaient de beauté, tous les garçons ne tardèrent pas à le remarquer. Tchan'an, Shaon et Eriol avaient aussi leur groupie. Sakura portait un short court rose et un T-shirt blanc et on pouvait bien voir ses formes. Elle devenait une très belle femme.  
  
Prof : Nous allons mélanger les 2 classes et une partie commencera avec le volley et l'autre fera du maniement de sabre ou de baton.  
  
La bande commença par le volley, mais le prof les avait séparé. Ils avaient beau protester, le prof resta ferme. Tchan'an et Sakura étaient ensemble et dans l'équipe adverse il y avait Shaolan, Meilin, Eriol et Tomoyo. Chaque équipe faisait connaissance.  
  
Tchan : Moi, c'est Tchan'an et elle, c'est Sakura ! Et vous ?  
  
Garçon : Je m'appelle Matthieu, voici Andrew, Karl et Jules.  
  
Tous : Enchanté de vous connaitre !  
  
Mei : Je m'appelle Meilin, lui c'est mon cousin Shaolan et eux c'est Tomoyo et Eriol. Et vous 2 ?  
  
Fille : Je m'appelle Alex et lui c'est Julien.  
  
Julien : Salut !  
  
Pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, ne ? Gomen nasaï minna !!! Salut à l'ange NAHI ^_^, Lliane, M@G et tous les autres....  
  
Ja ne(Bye)  
  
Inu_kami(Dieu-chien) 


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Shaolan était inquiet, Sa Sakura était dans une équipe de gars. Sa jalousie montait doucement. Il ne supportait pas les regards langoureux que les garçons lançaient à sa bien aimée. Les 2 équipes se réunirent au centre du terrain pour parler avant le match.  
  
Tchan : Je suis sûr que Sakura et moi, on vous écrase !!!  
  
Mei : Vous n'êtes pas que 2, dans l'équipe !!!  
  
Sak : C'est vrai, Tchan !!!  
  
Shao : Notre équipe est plus équilibré, il y a des garçons et des filles...  
  
Andrew : On a pas besoin d'autre fille...  
  
Matthieu : Sakura est avec nous !!!  
  
Sakura rougît comme une tomate et détourna la tête. Shaolan bouillait à l'interieur ! Comment puvaient-ils dire ça de Sa Sakura... Meilin le remarqua et tenta de le calmer.  
  
Mei(à Shaolan) : Calme-toi !!! Ce n'est qu'un jeu !!!  
  
Tchan : J'ai une idée pour pimenter le match, l'équipe perdante invite l'équipe victorieuse !!!  
  
Tous : OK !!!  
  
Tchan : Viens Sakura, pendant ce match, on ne connaît plus les personnes en face... Ce sont nos ennemis maintenant !!!  
  
Sak : Qui sont-ils déjà ?  
  
Tchan'an et Sakura rigolèrent, leur 4 autres amis les regardaient médusés. Le match commença sur les chapeau de roue, les 2 équipes étaient de force égale. Et pendant la partie, tout le monde voyait bien que Sakura et Tchan'an étaient très complices, lorsqu'ils menaient une attaque tous les 2, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, se comprenaient tout de suite et le point était à tous les coup pour leur équipe. Le match était très serré car de l'autre côté Shaolan, Meilin, Eriol et Tomoyo faisaient aussi de leur mieux. Mais les 2 dernières contre-attaques de Sakura et Tchan'an leur avait été fatales. Le match se termina sur un score de 22 - 25. Tchan'an et Sakura se tombèrent dans les bras, ensuite ils s'approchèrent du groupe.  
  
Matthieu : Whouaaaaww ! Vous êtes très fort tous les 2 !!!  
  
Tchan et Sakura : Merci...  
  
Alex : En tout cas, vous avez gagnés...  
  
Julien : On doit vous inviter au resto !!!  
  
Andrew : Je peux vous poser une question à Sakura et toi ?  
  
Sakura : Vas-y !!!  
  
Andrew : Vous sortez ensemble ? Parce que vous êtes vraiment synchrones.  
  
Shao(rouge) : C'est vrai que Sakura et Tchan sont synchrones mais elle sort avec moi....  
  
En disant cela, il s'approcha de Sakura et la prît par la taille. Elle était cramée...  
  
Mei(à Tomoyo) :Je savais bien que Shaolan ne résisterait pas longtemps...  
  
Tomo(à Meilin) C'est mignon, il est super jaloux !!!  
  
Le prof les appela pour commencer le cour de maniement du sabre. Il les mit 2 à 2 et les élèves devaient s'échauffer et s'habituer au sabre ou au baton pour ceux qui étaient novices. Sakura se battait avec Shaolan. Ce dernier avait remarqué qu'elle s'était enormément améliorée et que cela devait être grâce au mois de vacance avec Tchan'an. Mais, il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait des paires d'yeux qui fixaient Sakura et les vapeurs lui sortaient de la tête.  
  
Sak : Shaolan, ça va ?  
  
Shaolan(énervé) : Je deteste quand les gars te regardent comme ça !!! On dirait qu'ils te deshabillent des yeux...  
  
Sakura souriait discrètement et trouvait que Shaolan était vraiment adorable avec elle.  
  
Prof : Je vois que certains d'entre vous, manient très bien le sabre... Alors, je vous propose un combat... Sakura, tu vas te mettre avec Tchan'an et Shaolan, mets-toi avec Meilin.  
  
Tous : Pourquoi ???  
  
Prof : J'ai remarqué que vous avez des façons similaires de vous battre. Les autres, allez vous asseoir et admirez le combat !!!  
  
Les élèves se mirent en rond autour du tatami, assez loin pour ne pas recevoir de coups. On pouvez entendre les supporters.  
  
Tomo : Allez Sakura et Tchan'an !!!  
  
Eriol : Allez Shaolan et Meilin !!  
  
Les 4 amis se saluèrent et commençèrent le combat. Tchan'an murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sakura et celle-ci hôcha la tête. Les 2 cousins se regardèrent perplexes. Shaolan et Meilin se savaient plus forts car ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais surtout ils s'entraînaient ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Shaolan se méfia quand même.  
  
Shao(à Meilin) : Fais attention ! Sakura est devenu très forte !  
  
Mei( à Shaolan) : Pfff... pas aussi forte que moi...  
  
Le combat commença et on pouvait entendre des cliquetis de sabres, ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups. Le spectacle fut magnifique. Les élèves assis étaient bouche-bée. Comment des jeunes de cette âge pouvaient maîtriser le sabre à la perfection. Au début, Sakura était aux mains avec Shaolan et Tchan'an avec Meilin et ils inversèrent les rôles à une telle vitesse que les 2 cousins furent surpris un court instant mais se reprirent vite. Le combat continua de plus belle... Sakura et Tchan'an encerclaient les 2 cousins, ceux-ci étaient dos à dos, ne pouvant s'échapper. Les 2 amis profitèrent que les 2 cousins étaient coincés pour les achever avec leur dernière attaque.  
  
Tchan : SAKURA ! MAINTENANT !  
  
Sak : OK !  
  
Les épées de Shaolan et Meilin s'envolèrent pour ne retomber que quelques mètres plus loin. Tchan'an et Sakura tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais Sakura se précipita vers Shaolan.  
  
Sak : Shaolan, ça va ?  
  
Shao : Oui, tu m'as juste blessé dans ma fierté !!!  
  
Sak : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ???  
  
Shao : Je te le dirai plus tard...  
  
Elle rougît et lui souriait. Shaolan adorait ce sourire et n'aurait permis à personne de lui enlever.  
  
Les passèrent rapidement et on était presqu'en décembre. Quand Tomoyo et Eriol annonça une superbe nouvelle à la bande.  
  
Tomo : Eriol et moi, on voulait vous réunir pour vous annoncer que nous allons nous marier en décembre.  
  
Sak : Aaaaaaah, je si heureuse pour vous 2 ! Bravo Eriol !  
  
Shao : Toutes mes fécitations !  
  
Mei : Aaaaaaah !!! C'est super génial !  
  
Tchan : Félicitations à vous 2 !  
  
Le mariage se déroula le 31 décembre et fut magnifique. La maman de Tomoyo et d'Eriol étaient surexcitées. Tout le beau monde était invité et les 2 familles aviaient fait ça en grand. Sakura et Meilin étaient les demoiselles d'honneur et Tchan'an et Shaolan étaient les témoins du marié. Ils étaient tous vraiment beaux. Les filles portaient des robes de princesses blanches et les garçons étaient en complet noir et cravate rouge feu. La journée fût très agréable et la fête n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Sakura se promenait dans le jardin, seule. Elle voulait un peu s'isoler. Quand quelqu'un la serra de derrière. C'était Shaolan.  
  
Shao : Et tu te laisse faire comme ça ? Et si ce n'était pas moi ? Tu l'aurais laissé t'enlaçer !!!  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle se tourna vers son bien-aimé et l'embrassa langoureusement...  
  
Shao : J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça à tous ceux qui te serrent...  
  
Sak : Idiot ! Je savais que c'était toi, tu sens cette douce odeur de pivoine que j'adore et que tu es le seul à porter !!!  
  
Shao : C'est pour ça que je t'aime, ma fleur de cerisier !!!  
  
A son tour, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il était heureux avec elle, il la regardait, une vraie beauté. Elle porta la robe qu'il lui avait offerte de retour de Chine. Une robe chinoise de couleur jade, une couleur qu'il aimait particulièrement, elle lui allait parfaitement et dessinait les jolies courbes de la jeune femme.  
  
Au lycée  
  
Sak : Je ne suis pas l'aise avec ces gens-là !!! Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller !!!  
  
Shao : Si tu ne viens pas, je serais malheureux !!!  
  
Mei : Allez, Sakura, viens on va bien s'amuser, tu verras !!!  
  
Sak : Ca va être une soirée mondaine, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé...  
  
Shao : S'il te plaît, viens pour moi, ma fleur de cerisier !!!  
  
Sak : Bon d'accord ! Tchan'an sera là ?  
  
Mei : Bien sûr !  
  
Pour l'occasion, Sakura s'était acheté quelque chose pour ne pas faire trop honte à Shaolan. Elle savait qu'à la fête, il y aurait des gens très riches, très en vue, enfin tout le gratin, quoi !!! Elle s'était préparée avec soin et minutie. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard pour ce soir. Sakura savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait des yeux braqués sur elle. Au bout d'une heure, elle était prête. La sonnerie retentît. Elle entendît son père l'appeler et descendît les escaliers tel un ange.  
  
Sak : Bonsoir Shaolan !  
  
Shao(rouge) : Bon... bonsoir Sakura ! Tu es magnifique !  
  
Elle portait un bustier en velours blanc et une longue jupe en crêpe fine et légère de couleur blanche également. Le corset faisait remonter sa poitrine et elle avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon et quelques mèches lui retombaient sur les yeux.  
  
Sak : Merci...  
  
Fuji : Bonne soirée, les enfants !!!  
  
Devant la maison, il y avait une voiture noire garée. Shaolan ouvrît la portière et Sakura s'y engouffra. Ils roulèrent pendant un moment et arrivèrent devant une luxueuse demeure, 2 fois plus grande que celle de Tomoyo.  
  
Sak : C'est encore plus grand que chez Tomoyo ???  
  
Shao(pensant) : Elle est comme une gamine devant ses cadeaux de noël ! Quelle naïveté !  
  
Sak : Le dojo est où ?  
  
Shao : Hein... il se trouve à l'arrière de la villa, c'est pour ça que tu n'a jamais vu ma maison de face...  
  
Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et après avoir salué de nombreuses personnes, Shaolan et Sakura retrouvèrent Meilin et Tchan'an dans la foule.  
  
Tchan : Whouuuuuuaa !!! Sakura, tu es superbe !!!  
  
Mei : Tchan a raison, tu es très belle !!!  
  
Sak : Merci... mais pas aussi belle que toi, Meilin !!!  
  
Mei : Merci... Sakura.  
  
Les 4 jeunes gens restèrent dans le coin et discutèrent. Shaolan était le plus heureux des hommes, Sakura l'aimait et était près de lui. Il avait de bons amis et sa vie s'était embellie grâce à une seule personne : Sa fleur de cerisier. Des hommes se retournaient en présence de Sakura, s'il n'étaient pas bien élevés, ils en baveraient tellement elle était belle. Elle accorda quelques danses à des hommes d'âge mûr. Shaolan, Meilin et Tchan l'admiraient sur la piste de danse.  
  
Shao : Vous savez.... c'est la première fois que j'ai peur !!!  
  
Tchan : Le leader du clan Li a peur ???  
  
Shao : J'ai peur de la perdre... Elle est toute ma vie.....  
  
Mei : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que Sakura t'aime aussi plus que tout.  
  
Tchan : Meilin a raison.  
  
Shao : J'espère......  
  
La musique s'arrêta et une femme brune d'une beauté sans pareille prît la parole.  
  
Femme : Mes très chers amis, cette soirée a été spécialement organisé pour vous présenter l'héritier du clan Li : mon unique fils, Shaolan.  
  
Il y eut des applaudissements et Sakura vit que Shaolan s'était rapproché de sa mère. Et s'ensuit un discours du jeune leader. Sakura le regardait amoureusement. Elle le trouvait craquant !!! Quand il eut fini, la musique reprit et Shaolan se fit assaillir par bon nombre de filles. Elles voulaient toutes danser avec lui. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Sakura commençait à être jalouse. Elle se reprît vite et se disait que c'était la dure loi quand on était très en vue comme les Li. Elle se fit invitée à danser aussi et bout d'un moment, fatiguée, elle se retira sur la grande terrasse. Elle trouvait la maison de Shaolan immense et c'était pour ça que beaucoup de filles auraient fait n'importe quoi pour être une Li. Quelqu'un s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme.  
  
Voix : Vous aussi, vous aimez cette vue ?  
  
Sak : Pardon.... Oh oui, c'est magnifique... Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Femme : Enchantée de vous connaître Mlle Kinomoto, je suis Yelan Li.  
  
Sak : Votre fête est somptueuse.  
  
Yelan : Merci !!!  
  
Shao : Tchan, Meilin, vous n'auriez pas vu Sakura ? Je la cherche partout !!! Je m'inquiète, ça fait un moment que je ne la vois plus...  
  
Tchan : Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ! Mais peût-être qu'elle en a eu marre de te voir danser avec toutes ces filles et elle est partie !!!  
  
Shao(éffrayé) : C'est pas vrai.......  
  
Mei : Tchan te taquine, ne l'écoute pas !!! Je l'ai vu sortir sur la terrasse... Elle doit y être encore !!! Alons-y !!!  
  
Yelan : Je dois vous laisser, mes invités doivent se demander où je suis. Passez une bonne fin de soirée...  
  
Sak : Merci Mme Li. A vous de même.  
  
Un homme s'approcha de Sakura qui était resté seule depuis quelques minutes.  
  
Homme : Cela vous dérange t-il si je reste avec vous ?  
  
Sak : Bien sûr que non, il y a de la place pour tout le monde...  
  
Homme : Je m'appelle Michaël Shinto. Puis-je vous demander votre joli prénom ?  
  
Sak : Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Micha : Il vous va très bien, fleur de cerisier...  
  
Sakura le regardait, c'était un jeune homme brun avec des yeux verts d'environ 25 ans, il fallait avouer qu'il était mignon et il devait le savoir !!! Le jeune homme la regardait aussi et il était tombait amoureux de Sakura au premier regard. Michaël l'avait vu virevolter sur la piste de danse et il avait cru voir un ange. Shaolan, Meilin et Tchan'an arrivèrent sur la terrasse. Ils virent Sakura en train de parler à un jeune homme. Meilin remarqua que son cousin était devenu tout rouge et fît un signe à Tchan'an de faire attention aux mouvements suspects de Shaolan.  
  
Mei : Shaolan, ils ne font que discuter !!! Tu dois faire confiance à Sakura...  
  
Shao(énervé) : C'est en lui, que j'ai pas confiance !!!  
  
Tchan : Oh la la la ! Il est jaloux !  
  
Shao : Et toi tu le serais pas, si un gars regardait Meilin avec des yeux comme ça....  
  
Tchan : Si... je serais furieux même !!!  
  
Oh la la ! Les ennuis commencent !!! Shaolan est vraiment trop jaloux !!! ^^ fidèles lecteurs, je vous ai fait un cadeau en mettant deux chapitres d'un coup, j'espère que vous apprécierez ?! J'ai voulu resserer les liens que Tchan et Sakura avaient avant qu'ils ne sortent chacun avec quelqu'un. Ils sont quand même meilleurs amis !!!  
  
Coucou à tous.... ^_~  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	8. Chapitre 8 LEMON

Chapitre 8  
  
Les 3 jeunes gens s'avancèrent vers Sakura et Michaël. Sakura voyait bien que Shaolan n'était pas dans son assiette. Son bien aimé se mit près d'elle et la tint par la taille. Shaolan assassina du regard Michaël, ce dernier ne parut même pas voir...  
  
Sak : Mr Shinto, je vous présente Shaolan Li, mon petit-ami ! Meilin Li et Tchan'an Tsatsumi, mes amis.  
  
Micha : Ravi de vous rencontrer. Alors vous êtes l'heureux et chanceux petit ami de cette belle jeune femme !!! Elle est aussi belle que la fleur de cerisier...  
  
Shao(énervé) : Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir !!!  
  
Micha : Je vais vous laisser entre amis... Un conseil Mr Li, ne la laissez partir ou alors, vous la perdrez pour toujours.... Bonne fin de soirée, belle Sakura !!!  
  
Il entra dans la salle des fêtes. Sakura essaya de calmer la fureur de Shaolan  
  
Tchan : Oh ce gars, je ne le sens pas du tout !!!  
  
Shao : GRRRRRRRRRR ......Moi non plus !!!  
  
Mei : Moi, je le trouve très mignoooooon !!!  
  
Tous : MEILIN !!!  
  
Sakura expliqua qu'il était avec elle que quelques instants avant que ses amis avaient débarqué. Shaolan se sentît rassuré et proposa à sa bien aimée de rentrer prendre un verre. Tchan'an et Meilin avaient décidé d'aller danser et laissa le couple seul. Lorsque Michaël vint inviter Sakura à danser. Shaolan explosa.  
  
Shao : D'abord, c'est ma copine et ensuite, non elle ne veut pas danser car elle est fatiguée et je la raccompagne chez elle....  
  
Sak : ............... -_-u  
  
Shaolan tint fermement la main de Sakura comme s'il avait peu de la perdre et l'emmena vers une aile privée de la villa. Ils rentrèrent dans une chambre. Sakura pouvait voir un grand lit, une grande armoire et un bureau sur lequel il y avait sa photo et celle de Shaolan. Elle en déduit donc que c'était la chambre de son bien aimé. Il enleva sa veste et sa cravate et les jeta sur une chaise.  
  
Shao : Je ne peux plus supporter tous ces regards sur toi ! Je ne veux plus te partager... Je veux être le seul à pouvoir t'admirer !!!  
  
Sak : Calme-toi ! Tu sais bien qur tu es le seul que j'aime !!! Les autres ne comptent pas pour moi.  
  
Shao : Tu as le don de me calmer !!!   
  
Shaolan embrassa Sakura comme jamais auparavant. Tous les 2 sentirent un frisson leur parcourir le corps. Le jeune homme s'avança près du lit et renversa sa bien aimée dessus. Il s'allongea sur elle et continua à l'embrasser. Sakura ressentît un bien-être fou dans les bras de son bien aimé. Ils arrêtèrent un instant de s'embrasser pour se comtempler.   
  
Shao : Je t'aime tellement...  
  
Bruquement, le regard souriant qu'il attachait sur elle changea, reflétant une expression de pur désir. Une expression que Sakura n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de Shaolan. Il continua à la fixer de ce regard appuyé, si lourd de désir que le marron de ses yeux avait foncé d'un ton. Shaolan l'embrassa de nouveau, elle se sentît faiblir, sa volonté l'abandonna. Il entreprit de la deshabiller. Ses doigts s'activaient fiévreusement, déboutonnant le bustier, abaissant la fermeture de la jupe et la faisant glisser le long de ses hanches. Il embrassa le cou de Sakura, ses épaules et taquina les pointes de ses seins nus. Shaolan déboutonna sa chemise et la jeta sur le plancher. Il déboucla sa ceinture, ôta son pantalon et son caleçon. Sakura rougît violemment. Le jeune homme l'embrassa encore mais cette fois-ci, sa main s'insinua sous l'élastique de la culotte de la jeune femme et le fît descendre le long des cuisses.  
  
Shao : Je veux être le seul, Sakura. Il faut que ce soit moi. Je t'aime trop...  
  
Sak : Shaolan, je t'aime aussi...  
  
Sakura était nue maintenant, sous le corps nu palpitant de désir de Shaolan. Ce contact à la fois sensuel et brutal l'effraya, mais Shaolan devint de plus en plus pressant. Il se glissa entre ses jambes. Et à ce moment, les 2 jeunes gens perdirent leur innocence, un moment magique et doux qui dura jusqu'au petit matin.  
  
Sakura sortît doucement de sa torpeur pour voir par la fenêtre que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle sentît quelqu'un lui caresser le dos et se tourna pour voir Shaolan qui lui souriait. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
  
Shao : Bonjour mon amour ! Bien dormi ???  
  
Sak : Bonjour ! Ou... oui, très bien ! Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
Shao : Il doit être 11h !  
  
Sak : Quoiiiii !!! Mais, il faut que j'y aille, c'est moi qui suis de corvée pour le repas...  
  
Elle se leva, oubliant qu'elle était nue et surprit Shaolan en train de la regarder avec gourmandise. Elle courut à la salle de bain pour se préparer.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Sak(pensant) : Heureusement que Shaolan m'a raccompagné en voiture sinon je ne serais pas encore arrivée !!!  
  
Toya et Dominique entrèrent dans la cuisine et remarquèrent que Sakura était dans les nuages.  
  
Toya : Tu es rentrée à quelle heure ? Où as-tu dormi hier soir ?  
  
Sak : Hein ! Mais en quoi ça te regarde ?   
  
Fuji : Bonjour ma chérie, tu veux que je t'aide ?  
  
Sak : Bonjour papa ! Non merci, c'est déjà prêt, on peut commencer à manger.  
  
Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent. Toya boudait mais se doutait bien de quelque chose...  
  
Fuji : La soirée s'est bien passée ?  
  
Sak(gênée) : Ou... oui, c'était une magnifique fête !!! Il y avait beaucoup de monde !!!  
  
DRING.... DRING.... Le téléphone sonna et Sakura alla répondre.  
  
Voix : Bonjour ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Sak : Tomoyoooo ! Tu es revenue ? Oui, je vais très bien !!! Et toi ?  
  
Tomo : Moi aussi, je vais bien. Dis-moi pourrais-tu passer à la maison cet après-midi ?  
  
Sak : Je pense que oui !  
  
Tomo : Génial !!! A tout à l'heure...  
  
Sak : Toute à l'heure !!!  
  
Chez Tomoyo  
  
Tomo : Pourquoi as-tu été si longue ???  
  
Sak : J'avais des choses à terminer !!! Bonjour Eriol !!!  
  
Eriol : Bonjour ma Sakura !!!  
  
Tomo : Tu m'as beaucoup manqué !!!  
  
Sak : J'ai dû mal à le croire... Vous aviez dû avoir beaucoup d'activité...  
  
Sakura regarda les jeunes mariés rougissant comme des tomates.  
  
Tomo : Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est que je voulais te donner ça !!!  
  
Sak : Mais ce n'était pas la peine, c'était votre voyage de noce ! Vous auriez dû vous occupez de vous !!! Vous vous chouchoutez...  
  
Eriol : Ne t'inquiète, on a bien profité de notre voyage. C'est vraiment plaisir que nous t'offrons ce présent.  
  
Sakura ouvrit la boîte noir et découvrit une superbe montre en or fin. Au dos, ses amis avaient gravé un petit mot : "nous t'aimons de tout notre coeur". Sakura se mit à pleurer et se jeta au cou de ses cousins. Tous avaient, les larmes aux yeux...  
  
Eriol : Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous...  
  
Tomo : Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille maintenant !!!  
  
Sak : Merci mes amis !  
  
Ils discutèrent devant une tasse de thé et quelques gâteaux. Sakura décida de rentrer tôt et prît congé.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
DING DONG Fujitaka ouvrit la porte et vit Shaolan.  
  
Fuji : Bonsoir ! Tu es bien le jeune Li ? Tu viens voir Sakura, je pense ?  
  
Shao : Bonsoir, je m'appelle Shaolan ! Oui, je suis venu voir Sakura...  
  
Fujitaka appela sa fille qui sortait juste du bain et les cheveux mouillés.  
  
Sak : Tu m'as appelé, papa ??? .......Shaolan ??? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Fuji : Il est venu t'inviter à la montagne avec tous tes amis ?  
  
Shao : Oui, les autres et moi, on a décidé d'aller à la montagne ce week-end... Ca sera l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble car après le bac, on se verra moins souvent !!!  
  
Sak : Ah d'accord...  
  
Fuji : Je n'y vois pas d'objection mais je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner !!!  
  
Shao : C'est Tomoyo qui nous emmène tous !!!  
  
Fuji : Donc, il n' y a plus de problème.  
  
Shao : Il faut que j'y aille !!! Au revoir Monsieur....  
  
Sak : Je te raccompagne à la porte...  
  
La semaine passa rapidement, les cours finissait dans 2 mois, ensuite les Terminale passeront le bac. La bande angoissait car ils avaient peur de ne plus se voir après. Alors, ils profiteraient de ces 2 jours ensembles pour renforcer leur lien déjà très puissant.  
  
A la montagne  
  
Tomo : A l'étage, il doit y avoir 3 ou 4 chambres, la cuisine est à votre droite et le salon c'est là-bas.  
  
Sak : Le chalet appartient à ta famille, Tomoyo ???  
  
Eriol : En fait, il appartient à Tomoyo et moi !!! C'est un cadeau de mariage...  
  
Mei : Super, le cadeau !!!  
  
Tchan : Ouais, c'est la classe...  
  
Shao : Il est super grand pour seulement 2 personnes !!!  
  
Tomo : Allez ranger vos affaires et ensuite on ira skier....  
  
Tous : Ouaiiiiiis !!!  
  
Sakura et Shaolan étaient bien sûr dans la même chambre. Ils rangeaient leur vêtements dans les tiroirs mais ne se parlaient pas. Quand Shaolan voulut se rapprocher de Sakura, celle-ci sortit de la chambre et alla en bas où les autres l'attendaient déjà.  
  
Shao(pensant) : Elle doit m'en vouloir pour la dernière fois... J'espère que je ne l'ai pas blessé !!!  
  
Il soupira et descendit à son tour. Ils skièrent tout l'après-midi. A la tombée de la nuit, chaque couple décida de faire quelque chose.  
  
Tomo : Eriol et moi, on ne va sûrement pas dîner avec vous !!! Nous irons au restaurant...  
  
Tchan : J'ai vu qu'il y avait des sources chaudes, on pourrait aller à la piscine ?  
  
Mei : C'est une superbe idée !!! Tu viens aussi Sakura ???  
  
Sak : Je suis désolée, mais je me sens un peu fatiguée !!! Mais Shaolan, tu peux y aller avec eux !!! Ca ne me dérange pas de rentrer toute seule.  
  
Shao : Il n'en est pas question, je rentre avec toi...  
  
Durant le trajet, personne ne prononca un mot. Shaolan s'inquiétait de l'attitude de Sakura mais celle-ci était tout simplement gênée depuis la dernière nuit. En arrivant, elle monta directement dans sa chambre... Le jeune homme était désappointé. Il la laissa seule pendant qu'il s'entraînait à l'épée pour se défouler...  
  
Sak(pensant) : Pourquoi je suis gênée comme ça ? Shaolan est si triste de me voir si distante ???  
  
Elle se changea et enfila une chemise et un pantalon écru en satin. Sakura n'attendit pas Shaolan, elle se mit au lit et commença à s'endormir quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle cligna des yeux et vît que c'était son bien aimé. Il n'alluma pas la lumière. Il s'était douché vu l'état de ses cheveux, de plus il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon beige. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le lit et se coucha auprès de la jeune femme.   
  
Shao : Sakura... Tu dors ??? Il faut que je te parle !!!  
  
Sak : Mmmmh ! Tu veux me parler de quoi ?  
  
Shao : Pourquoi es-tu si distante avec moi ?  
  
Sak : Je.... je ne suis pas distante !!!  
  
Sakura voyait bien même dans la pénombre que Shaolan se sentait fautif et qu'il était malheureux.  
  
Shao : C'est à cause de l'autre nuit, c'est ça ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Je t'ai blessée ?  
  
Sak : Non... ce n'est pas ça du tout !!! C'était merveilleux l'autre nuit ! C'est juste que...  
  
Shao : Que quoi ?  
  
Sak : Je suis un peu gênée...  
  
Elle vît soudain que le jeune homme était soulagé d'un poids. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prît dans ses bras en l'embrassant.  
  
Shao : C'est tout ??? Mais il ne faut pas !!! Ca été une merveilleuse nuit pour moi aussi !!! Une nuit que je n'oublierais jamais...  
  
Soudain le regard de Shaolan changea, Sakura pouvait voir à nouveau cette étincelle de désir qu'elle avait aperçu l'autre nuit. Elle en frissonna. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa longuement. Puis, très doucement, il se mit sur elle et fit pleuvoir des petits baisers sur son front, ses paupières, le bout de son nez, ses lèvres. Et quand leurs langues se touchèrent, Sakura crut fondre dans les bras de Shaolan.  
  
Shao(chuchotant) : Tu sens si bon, j'ai l'impression d'être sous un cerisier.  
  
La main du jeune homme déboutonna fébrilement la chemise de Sakura et quand elle sentît le tissu se relâcher, elle renversa sa tête dans l'oreiller. Déja, les lèvres de Shaolan descendaient lentement de ses lèvres à son menton, de son menton à sa gorge et de sa gorge au creux des ses seins.  
  
Sak : Shaolan, nous devrions faire attention...  
  
Shao : Je sais, Sakura, je te promets d'être prudent !!!  
  
Mais tout en murmurant ces mots à ses oreilles, il faisait glisser le pantalon de sa bien aimée jusqu'aux chevilles. Puis il se redressa, se débarrassa de son pantalon. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le clair de lune qui entrait à flots par la fenêtre illuminait le beau visage du jeune homme. Sakura ferma les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'en sentant Shaolan, entièrement nu, peser à nouveau sur elle. Les mains de Shaolan tatônnaient au niveau de la taille de Sakura, ôtaient la petite culotte et il s'inséra entre ses jambes.  
  
Sak : Shaolan....  
  
Shao : Dis oui, Sakura, tu es si belle. Je t'aime...  
  
Elle ne resista plus, elle le laissa entrer en elle et s'unir à elle, plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque-là. Après un long moment de tendresse et d'amour, ils atteignirent l'extase. Quand cette griserie s'apaisa enfin, ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le coeur battant, le souffle court.  
  
Shao : Touche un peu ça...  
  
Shaolan plaça la main de Sakura sur son coeur.  
  
Shao : Il battra toujours pour toi !!! Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?  
  
Il prit une boite noire sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une bague, un solitaire en diamant et il la mit au doigt de Sakura.  
  
Sak : Oui, je le veux ... Je t'aime Shaolan...  
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'endormirent jusqu'au lendemain. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour profond et sincère. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, sa vie avait littéralement changé. Le matin, il savait pourquoi il se levait. Il était devenu plus ouvert, moins froid avec les autres. Grâce à elle. Et il lui en sera reconnaissant toute sa vie. Le séjour passa vite et tous s'étaient bien amusés ! Mais les cours n'attendaient pas ainsi que le bac. Ils rentrèrent en trainant des pieds.  
  
Sachez que je n'aime pas écrire des lemon mais dans le cadre de mon histoire, il fallait que je le fasse... Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Malgré, ces deux ou trois trucs, je trouve ce chapitre mignon, pas vous ? Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont content de voir notre couple préféré presque marié mais malheureusement les nuages noirs s'ammoncèlent sur leur tête... Je ne serais pas méchante avec notre couple... en tout cas, il n'y aura pas de mort ou de liaison...  
  
Bonjour à tous, je vous adore !!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	9. Chapitre 9

Celine.S m'a demandé de faire une fiche détaillée des persos principaux, je crois que j'ai résumé leurs relations.  
  
* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Yeux verts, chataîn clair  
  
Meilleurs amis : Tchan'an et Tomoyo  
  
* Tchan'an Tsatsumi(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux bleus turquoise, châtain clair   
  
Meilleur ami de Sakura  
  
* Tomoyo Daidoji  
  
Yeux mauves, brune aux reflets mauves  
  
Meilleure amie de Sakura  
  
* Eriol Hiragiizawa  
  
Yeux bleus nuit, brun au reflets bleus  
  
Cousin de Sakura  
  
* Shaolan Li  
  
Yeux noisettes, chataîn foncé  
  
Cousin de Meilin, meilleur ami de Tchan'an  
  
* Meilin Li  
  
Yeux noisettes, brune  
  
Cousine de Shaolan  
  
* San'yun(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux noirs, brun  
  
Il a demandé à Sakura de l'accompagner au bal, c'est un ami  
  
* Michaël Shinto(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux verts, brun  
  
Tombé amoureux de Sakura dès le premier regard, très sur de lui.  
  
* Asuka Ming(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux noirs, brune  
  
Arriviste.  
  
Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Sakura se depêcha de rentrer chez elle, les cours avaient été longs et ennuyeux et en plus elle avait été de corvée à l'école. c'était pour ça qu'elle rentrait toute seule ce soir. Elle n'en avait parler à personne de ses fiancailles et attendait le bon moment pour l'annoncer à son entourage. Elle était aux anges. Lorsqu'elle vit une voiture noire s'arrêter à son niveau. Le conducteur descendit et ouvra une portière.  
  
Chauffeur : Mme Li, aimerait vous parler ?  
  
Sak : Mais...  
  
Elle s'installa sur la banquette et le chauffeur referma la porte. La voiture roula un moment et elle arriva comme la dernière fois devant la demeure des Li. Elle se fit annoncer et on l'amena dans une pièce qui devait sûrement être le bureau de la mère de Shaolan.  
  
Yelan : Asseyez-vous, Mlle Kinomoto !!!  
  
Sak : Merci...  
  
Yelan : Je vous ai fait venir ici car j'ai une chose importante à vous dire. Shaolan m'a avoué qu'il aimait quelqu'un. J'ai été surprise de savoir que c'était vous. Vous savez que mon fils est le futur leader du clan Li. Nous sommes très riches et je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez attirée vers lui. Mais il ne devra pas continuer cette relation...  
  
Sak : Je ne comprends pas...  
  
Yelan : C'est fort simple , Shaolan est déjà fiancé !!!  
  
Sak : Qu... comment !?!?!?  
  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retint de toutes se forces.  
  
Yelan : Il est fiancé depuis qu'il est tout petit, sa future femme descend d'une lignée d'empereur aussi. Le leader du clan Li, se doit d'être fort et respecté, il sera d'autant plus aidé de sa femme qui connait cet univers pour l'avoir cotoyée depuis sa naissance. Je ne vous insulte pas en disant que vous n'êtes pas de notre monde. Vous êtes une simple jeune fille... Alors je vous conseille de trouver un pretexte pour rompre avec lui sans qu'il sache ce que je vous ai dit... De toutes les façons, vous ne l'auriez jamais rendu heureux... Vous ne voulez quand même pas séparer un fils de sa famille ?  
  
Sak : .................  
  
Yelan : Vous voyez que j'ai raison puisque vous ne dites rien !!! Pourtant, je dois vous avouer que vous êtes une très belle jeune femme.  
  
Sak : Je dois m'en aller !!!  
  
Elle s'enfuit de la maison de shaolan, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, elle courait pour mettre une distance entre ce monde de riche et elle. Elle regarda en arrière.  
  
Sak : Je t'aime Shaolan !!!  
  
Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait couru, ni comment elle avait pu retrouver son chemain mais elle vit enfin sa maison. Elle entra en catastrophe chez elle, Toya et son père l'attendaient, anxieux. Ils vit avec horreur qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.  
  
Toya : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Fuji : Ma chérie, dis-moi ce que tu as ?  
  
Sak : Shao......lan ...... et ..... moi..... c'est finiiiiiiiii ! Sniff !!!!  
  
Toya : Quoi !!! Mais je vais lui casser la gueule !!!  
  
Fuji : Calme-toi Toya !!! Explique nous, Sakura ? Pourtant, Shaolan avait l'air sincère et amoureux ??? Q'est-ce qui a bien pu changer ?  
  
Toya : Il n' y a rien à expliquer !!! Ce gosse de riche a joué avec les sentiments de ma soeur et maintenat qu'il a fini, il les jette !!! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça....  
  
Sak : Grand frère, écoute s'il te plait.....  
  
Toya se calma, Fujitaka prit sa fille dans les bras. Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire en oubliant de mentionner les 2 nuits d'amour avec Shaolan. Elle expliqua pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus se voir.  
  
Toya : Je suis sûr qu'il était au courant depuis le début mais il voulait jouer....  
  
Il s'arrêta en voyant sa petite soeur sangloter de nouveau.  
  
Fuji : Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas !!! Je l'ai bien regardé et je ne pense pas que Shaolan soit si mauvais.... Il aimait ta soeur !!!  
  
Sak : J'aimerais vous demander une faveur, ne dites rien à personne... J'aimerais aussi changé d'école, je ne pourrais pas être auprès de lui comme si de rien était.  
  
Toya : Bonne idée ! Il y a un lycée près de la fac, on ira ensemble en cours.  
  
Fuji : Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée, Sakura a le bac dans 2 mois et ce n'est pas le moment de faire un changement. On verra !?  
  
Sak : Merci à vous 2, je vous aime !!!  
  
Toya porta sa soeur dans sa chambre et la coucha. Il était furieux ! Mais il garda son sang froid, après tout sa soeur avait besoin de lui et il ne voulait pas la rendre encore plus malheureuse.  
  
A partir de ce jour-là, Toya arrêta de taquiner sa soeur, il l'accompagna tous les matins et vint la chercher tous les soirs au lycée en moto. Il était 17 h, elle prit Shaolan à part.  
  
Sak : J'ai bien réfléchi à nous 2. Je pense que ça ne marchera pas, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Tu as des devoirs envers ta famille et ton clan. Je ne te serais d'aucune aide, je n'y connais rien aux traditions chinoises... Alors je voudrais rompre nos fiancailles.  
  
Shao : Saku....  
  
Sak : Laisse-moi finir, dis-toi seulement que je t'ai aimé plus que ma vie et que pour moi tu es mon âme-soeur. Mon coeur ne battra que pour toi....   
  
Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amant et courut vers Toya qui l'attendait déjà à la grille. Shaolan était pétrifié d'horreur, son monde s'écroula, il avait le coeur brisé. S'il avait pu mourir sur place alors il ne serait plus de ce monde.  
  
Toya : Ca y est tu lui as dit ?  
  
Sak : Oui.  
  
Toya : Ca va p'tite soeur ?  
  
Sak : Oui. Alons-y !!!  
  
Pendant la semaine, Shaolan ne vint pas en cours et ses amis s'inquietèrent, encore plus quand ils virent que Sakura n'était pas mieux. Elle s'éclipsait tout le temps et à la fin des cours, elle rentrait immédiatement avec son frère.  
  
Shaolan revint en cours mais n'était pas mieux, il avait l'air fatigué et malheureux. Sakura essayait de ne pas croiser son regard. Un regard furieux et triste à la fois.  
  
Prof : Bonjour, aujourd'hui j'ai le plaisir de présenter une nouvelle élève. Entre...  
  
Une fille brune aux yeux noirs entra, elle avait de long cheveux qui trainaient presque par terre.Elle se presenta. Le prof designa une place libre devant Shaolan qui ne parût même pas la remarquer.  
  
Tchan'an, Eriol, Meilin et Tomoyo discutaient ensemble. Sakura alla se réfugier dans un endroit calme. La nouvelle se jeta au cou de Shaolan.  
  
Eriol : Vous avez vu la nouvelle ? Elle n'arrête pas de coller Shaolan...  
  
Tomo : Et Sakura qui n'est pas là ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Tchan : Il y a du avoir un problème, car Sakura et Shaolan sont trop malheureux.  
  
Mei : Shaolan n'a pas voulu me parler, il a crié sur tout le monde et même sur sa mère...  
  
Shaolan s'avança vers eux suivi de très près par la nouvelle.  
  
Fille : Bonjour, vous êtes les amis de Shaolan ? Je m'appelle Asuka Ming, je viens de Hong kong ...  
  
Tous : Salut !!!  
  
Tout le monde se présenta et Shaolan chercha du regard Sakura mais déçu, il se tourna vers ses amis.  
  
Chez Shaolan  
  
Shaolan et Meilin rentrèrent chez eux tranquillement. Ils avaient trainé un peu. A l'entrée Yelan attendait son fils.  
  
Yelan : Je dois te parler mon fils !  
  
Shao : Meilin, vas-y, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.  
  
Mei : D'accord...  
  
Elle fit mine de partir et vit que son cousin et sa tante se dirigeaient vers le bureau de cette dernière. Elle les suivit et se posta derrière la porte pour écouter.  
  
Yelan : Je voulais te présenter....  
  
Shao : Asuka ??? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ???  
  
Yelan : Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance, c'est très bien. Tu sais que depuis ta naissance, tu es désigné pour être le chef du clan. Alors pour t'aider dans cette tâche, nous t'avons choisi une épouse qui saura t'épauler. Shaolan, voici ta fiancée !!!  
  
Shao : QUOIIIIIIIIII !!! Mais je ne l'aime pas !!!  
  
Yelan : Tu apprendras à l'aimer, c'est la meilleure épouse que tu pouvais choisir !!!  
  
Shao : JE NE L'AIMERAIS JAMAIS !!!  
  
Meilin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Shaolan était fiancé, alors lui et Sakura ne pourront pas vivre leur amour au grand jour. Elle eut mal pour ses amis. Mais elle partit vite car elle voyait que Shaolan courait vers la porte.  
  
Yelan : Asuka, excuse mon fils ! Il s'y fera avec le temps...  
  
Asuka : Ce n'est rien, je lui apprendrais à m'aimer !!!  
  
Shaolan était sur son lit et il fulminait de rage.   
  
Shao : Comment ont-ils pû me choisir une femme ??? Je ne veux personne d'autre que Sakura !!!  
  
Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte : c'était Meilin.  
  
Mei : Shaolan..... ça va ?  
  
Shao : J'ai connu beaucoup mieux !!! Tu as tout entendu ???  
  
Mei : Oui, je suis désolée pour Sakura et toi !!! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de choisir une femme pour toi...  
  
Shao : J'avais demandé Sakura en mariage !!!  
  
Mei : C'est vrai ??? C'est super !!! Tu l'as dit à ta mère ???  
  
Shao : Elle a rompu avec moi il y une semaine...  
  
Mei : Je ne comprends rien du tout !!!  
  
Shao : Moi non plus.... moi non plus...  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, toute la bande était au courant de la rupture de Sakura et Shaolan, de la fiancée de celui-ci. Chacun ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi leurs 2 amis étaient aussi malheureux. Ils en étaient presque aussi triste. Sakura évitait de plus en plus Shaolan et celui-ci finit par arrêter de la rechercher. Sakura refusait de parler à ses amis aussi. A la sortie, Eriol, Tomoyo, Tchan'an et Meilin décidèrent de parler sérieusement à Shaolan et Sakura ensemble. A la sortie, celle-ci courait vers les grilles, elle croisa le reste de la bande et vit Shaolan. Elle accélera son pas.  
  
Tchan : Sakuraaaa ! Attends !!!  
  
Sak : Désolée, je suis pressée.  
  
Sakura courait, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas son frère qui l'attendait à moto mais Yukito(le beau yukito hanyaaaaan !).   
  
Yuki : Ton frère n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que ce moi qui suis venu te chercher.  
  
Sak : Oh non pas du tout ! Allons-y, Yukito !  
  
La bande se sentît mal et quand ils regardèrent tous Shaolan, il était blême !!!  
  
Mei : Je suis désolée...  
  
Tomo : Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois !!!  
  
Eriol : Il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives...  
  
Shao : Laissez tomber !!!  
  
Tchan : Hey !!! Attends Shaolan, ne t'en vas pas comme ça !!!  
  
Les jours de classe étaient un supplice pour Sakura qui voulait oublier Shaolan, elle le voyait tout le temps en plus, à ce qu'elle a compris, la fille qui est toujours collée à lui, était sa fiancée. Sakura était un peu jalouse et son pauvre petit coeur ne pouvait supporter encore plus. Asuka était vraiment belle et intelligente mais un peu trop sure d'elle... Sakura remarqua que Meilin et Tchan'an lui faisaient de moins en moins de sourires. Ils devaient lui en vouloir de faire souffrir leur cousin et ami. Eriol et Tomoyo étaient toujours présents mais elle ne voulait pas les déranger avec ses problèmes.  
  
Un soir, que la cloche avait sonné, tous les élèves s'élancèrent vers la sortie. Ils aperçurent une BMW noire décapotable, un homme brun aux yeux vert patientait. Il avait un bouquet de roses blanches sur la banquette. Son visage s'illumina quand il vit Sakura. La bande la suivait de loin mais Tchan'an, Meilin et Shaolan reconnurent l'homme. C'était celui qui était à la fête des Li.  
  
Micha : Bonjour belle fleur de cerisier !!!   
  
Sak : Mi....Michaël ??? Que faites-vous là ?  
  
Micha : Je vous attendais, Sakura !!!  
  
Il prit la main de Sakura et y déposa un leger baiser. Shaolan qui avait vu la scène, accourut vers le couple, il était hors de lui.  
  
Shao : LAISSE-LA TRANQUILLE !!!  
  
Micha : Li !!! Content de vous revoir aussi !!! Mais non, je ne la laisserais pas tranquille !!! J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'était plus votre petite amie ???   
  
Shao : GRRRRRRR....  
  
Micha : Je vous avais bien dit de faire attention à ne pas la laisser s'en aller. Elle aura enfin un véritable homme près à l'aimer.  
  
Shaolan qui n'en tenait plus, mît un coup de poing à Michaël au visage. Celui-ci avait le coin de la lèvre en sang mais souriait encore... Ce sourire Shaolan aurait aimé ne pas l'avoir vu ! Ce sourire signifiait qu'il avait réellement perdu Sakura. Celle-ci se mit entre les 2 hommes.  
  
Sak : Shaolan tu es fou !!! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Michaël, ça va ?  
  
Shao : Tu le protèges en plus !!! C'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté ??? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?  
  
Sak : SHAOLAN, je ne suis pas avec lui !!! Tu es trop..............., je ne veux plus te voir !!!  
  
Toya était arrivé depuis quelques minutes et avait assisté à toute la scène. Il s'approcha se soeur et la prit par les épaules. Il fusillait tout le monde du regard. Il lâcha d'un ton glacial.  
  
Toya : Si je vous vois encore tourner autour de ma soeur, JE VOUS TUE !!!  
  
C'était clair, net et précis. Ils partirent en moto et tous les élèves se regardèrent.  
  
Micha : Vous savez que j'ai raison ! Une fille comme elle, il n'y en a pas 2 sur terre et vous l'avez laissé filer !!!  
  
Il monta dans sa voiture, fit crisser ses pneus et partit. Laissant un Shaolan abattu, plus que jamais.  
  
Shao(pensant) : Sakura !!! Pourquoi me fais-tu si mal ???  
  
Tchan : Si je l'attrape celui-là ! Je lui tord le coup !!!  
  
Mei : Sakura aurait pu intervenir et être du côté de Shaolan.... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ???  
  
Je sais... Je suis sadique, méchante, nulle etc... Shaolan souffre, Sakura souffre, alors tout le monde souffre... Mais bon la vie n'étant pas tout beau tout rose tout le temps, il fallait un fauteur de trouble, en l'occurence ici, Asuka...(Je sais tous les fans de Sak/Shao voudraient la tuer, y compris moi-même) C'est maintenant que je vais me faire tuer ou menacer parce que j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer... pas très bonne !!! Ca me sera impossible d'updater durant tout le week end car je ne serais pas chez moi... -_- Gomen ne Minna...?! A lundi...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	10. Chapitre 10

Celine.S m'a demandé de faire une fiche détaillée des persos principaux, je crois que j'ai résumé leurs relations.  
  
* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Yeux verts, chataîn clair  
  
Meilleurs amis : Tchan'an et Tomoyo  
  
* Tchan'an Tsatsumi(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux bleus turquoise, châtain clair   
  
Meilleur ami de Sakura  
  
* Tomoyo Daidoji  
  
Yeux mauves, brune aux reflets mauves  
  
Meilleure amie de Sakura  
  
* Eriol Hiragiizawa  
  
Yeux bleus nuit, brun au reflets bleus  
  
Cousin de Sakura  
  
* Shaolan Li  
  
Yeux noisettes, chataîn foncé  
  
Cousin de Meilin, meilleur ami de Tchan'an  
  
* Meilin Li  
  
Yeux noisettes, brune  
  
Cousine de Shaolan  
  
* San'yun(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux noirs, brun  
  
Il a demandé à Sakura de l'accompagner au bal, c'est un ami  
  
* Michaël Shinto(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux verts, brun  
  
Tombé amoureux de Sakura dès le premier regard, très sur de lui.  
  
* Asuka Ming(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux noirs, brune  
  
Fiancée de Shaolan venue de Hong kong, arriviste.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Le lendemain  
  
Prof : Je voulais juste vous dire que votre camarade Kinomoto Sakura a été transféré dans une autre classe du lycée.  
  
En entendant, cette nouvelle, Shaolan s'était levé et avait les yeux exorbités. Là, c'était la fin ! Déjà qu'il ne la voyait pas beaucoup mais maintenant qu'elle change de classe et il ne la verra plus.  
  
Asuka : Mr je peux prendre sa place ?  
  
Prof : Oui bien sûr !  
  
Elle changea rapidement de place sous le regard désapprobateur d'Eriol et de Tomoyo. Bien sûr la bande vît de moins en moins Sakura et celle-ci n'essayait pas de les contacter. Shaolan déprimait de plus en plus chaque jour, il maigrissait à vue d'oeil. De plus en plus las, il se fit à l'idée d'épouser Asuka. De toutes les façons, il serait marié avec elle mais il n'était pas obligé de l'aimer. Elle crût alors que Shaolan commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Un jour que Sakura marchait dans la cour, ses amis l'amenèrent au parc du lycée.  
  
Mei : Sakura, pourquoi tu fais ça à Shaolan ???  
  
Eriol : Calme-toi Meilin, je suis sur que Sakura a une très bonne excuse !!!  
  
Sak : Non, je n'ai rien à vous dire !!!  
  
Tchan : Quoi !!!  
  
Mei : Tu es heureuse de le voir souffrir ???  
  
Sak : Moi aussi je souffre !!! Mais je ne peux pas ressortir avec lui....  
  
Tomo : Voyons, je sais qu'Asuka est la fiancée de Shaolan mais c'est toi qu'il aime !!!  
  
Sak : Je.... je ne l'aime plus !!!  
  
Mei : Je me rends compte que tu n'étais pas la fille que je croyais !!!  
  
Elle partit en courant laissant Sakura meurtrie, comment pouvait-elle leur expliquer que c'était la mère que Shaolan qui avait exigé ce silence.  
  
Tchan : Meilin, attends !!! Sakura, je......  
  
Sak : Vas-y Tchan !!! Rattrape- là !!!  
  
Sakura savait que Tchan'an était tiraillé entre son amitié pour elle et son amour pour Meilin. Elle avait crié sur lui pour qu'il parte. Ce qu'il fit, surpris de cette soudaine colère. Tchan'an connaissait Sakura depuis 2 ans et même quand elle était fâché, son visage n'avait jamais refleté cette colère. Eriol et Tomoyo restèrent auprès de Sakura quand vint Asuka.  
  
Asuka : Alors c'est toi l'ex-copine de Shaolan chéri ??? Dis-toi qu'il va vite t'oublier grâce à moi !!! Il est à moi, maintenant !!!  
  
Eriol : Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille un peu !!!  
  
Asuka : Elle a toujours des protecteurs qui veillent sur elle ! Elle ne sais pas se défendre toute seule !!!  
  
Tomo : Sakura n'a pas besoin..........  
  
Sak : Je vous remercie mes amis ! Asuka, Shaolan est à toi, il est ton fiancé, j'espère seulement que tu le rendras heureux....  
  
Elle partit. Asuka avait un sourire triomphant. Eriol et Tomoyo ne comprenaient plus rien.  
  
Chez Tomoyo  
  
DING DONG....  
  
Tomo : Ah Sakura, c'est toi ??? Entre vite !!! Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Sak : Bonjour Tomoyo, j'aimerais vous parler !!!  
  
Ils s'installèrent au salon et Eriol vint les rejoindre. Il serra sa cousine très fort. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.  
  
Sak : Vous vous rappelez ? Vous m'avez dit que vous seriez toujours là pour moi ?  
  
Eriol : Bien sûr !  
  
Tomo : Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier...  
  
Sakura leur raconta toute l'histoire du début jusqu'aujourd'hui, qu'elle savait que Shaolan avait une fiancée, que Mme Li lui avait demandé de rompre et de garder le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas déchirer une famille.  
  
Tomo : Oh, ma pauvre Sakura !!! Comme tu as dû souffrir !!!  
  
Eriol : Tout ça c'est la faute de Mme Li et d'Asuka....  
  
Sak : Non, Eriol n'en veut pas à Mme Li et Asuka !!! Elles ont raison, je ne suis pas de leur monde... Ils connaissent le protocole et les traditions depuis qu'ils sont enfants.  
  
Tomo : Mais quand même !!!  
  
Sak : C'est pas fini ! J'aimerais que vous m'accompgniez chez le médecin.  
  
Eriol : Tu es malade ?  
  
Tomo : Non, ne me dit pas que tu es...... ????  
  
Sak : Je ne sais pas..... j'ai un retard !!!  
  
Tomo : Bien sûr, on t'accompagne ! Eriol, viens avec nous !!!  
  
Eriol : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Tomo : ELLE EST ENCEINTE !!!  
  
Chez le médecin  
  
Le médecin était une dame d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux blond, ses yeux bleus la rendais très belle. Dans la salle d'échographie, 2 personnes se tenaient debout, anxieux. Il y avait une personne couchée sur la table d'auscultation, très calme...  
  
Docteur : C'est bien ce que je pensais, Mlle Kinomoto, vous êtes enceinte d'un mois !!! Félicitation !!!  
  
Eriol et Tomoyo : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis ! C'est super !!! Félicitation Sakura...  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo et Sakura étaient rentrés chez la future maman, tous 3 étaient assis dans la chambre de Sakura.  
  
Sak : Je vais passer mon bac d'abord, puis je verrais !!!  
  
Tomo : Ne t'inquiète pas, Eriol et moi, on fera de super tonton et tata....  
  
Eriol : On s'occupera bien de lui ou d'elle....  
  
Sak : Merci à vous 2 !!!  
  
Tomoyo se rembrunit vite et la joie avait disparu de ses jolies yeux. Sakura savait ce que sa cousine allait lui demandait.  
  
Tomo : Sakura, tu vas le dire à Shaolan ?  
  
Sak : Je ne crois pas !!! Je veux que vous me promettiez de garder le secret...  
  
Eriol : Tu dois lui dire, il est quand même le père de ton enfant !!!  
  
Sak : Je préfère qu'il ne le sache pas, je veux qu'il soit heureux....   
  
Tomo : Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait heureux de savoir ça ???  
  
Eriol : Moi, j'en serais fier !!!  
  
Durant quelques jours, Sakura était dans les nuages, elle allait être mère !!! Elle l'aimait déjà ce petit.... Après tout, Shaolan et elle l'avaient conçu durant un moment d'amour et d'union. Elle aperçut Shaolan et Asuka dans le parc, celle-ci était à son bras. Alors Sakura décida de rien dire à Shaolan, elle devait lui laisser une chance d'être heureux avec une autre. Sakura se caressa le ventre, elle, avait déjà son bonheur !!!  
  
Quelque jours plus tard, tous les élèves de Terminale passèrent leur examen. Et après, ils étaient libre d'entrer dans la vie active ou de faire des études. Sakura était chez elle, elle repensait au baccalauréat. Quand le téléphone sonna et elle sortit de sa rêverie.  
  
Sak : Allô, c'est toi Tomoyo !  
  
Tomo : Sakura ... Shaolan va mal, il est très gravement malade.... Meilin m'a dit qu'il n'arrête pas de te demander !!!  
  
Sak : Quoiiiiii !!! Je vais le voir !!!  
  
Chez Shaolan  
  
Shaolan était tombé gravement malade, il avait arrêter de s'alimenter et avait de la fièvre. Mme Li, Asuka, Meilin et Tchan'an étaient dans la chambre du malade.  
  
Asuka : Pourquoi, il n'arrête pas d'appeler ce nom ??? Moi, je suis là !!!  
  
Yelan : Il délire !!!  
  
Tchan : Non, Shaolan réclame seulement Sakura....  
  
Mei : ....Celle qu'il a toujours aimé !!!  
  
Asuka : C'est ridicule ! Il avait réussi à l'oublier !!!  
  
Yelan : Laissons-le se reposer....  
  
Sakura se présenta devant la demeure des Li, personne ne l'empêcherait de voir Shaolan. Elle croisa Tchan'an qui était furieux à cause d'Asuka.  
  
Tchan : Tu es venue ??? Tomoyo t'a prévenu ???  
  
Sak : Tchan !!! Amène-moi auprès de Shaolan...  
  
Sakura entra dans la pièce, les volets étaient à moitié clos, une douce lumière filtrait et éclairait le visage de Shaolan. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle pleurait doucement. Celui-ci était à demi-conscient. Elle lui prit la main.  
  
Sak : Shaolan.....  
  
Shao : Sa...kura, c'est toi ??? Tu es venue quand même me voir...  
  
Sak : Bien sûr, personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir !!!  
  
Shao : Alors, tu m'aimes encore ???  
  
Sak : Oui, mon amour je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours....  
  
Shao : Pourquoi m'avoir quitté, alors ???  
  
Sak : Je... je suis désolée mais il le fallait...  
  
Soudain, Asuka entra et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.  
  
Asuka : Que fais-tu là ???  
  
Sak : Je suis juste venue voir Shaolan !!! Je m'en vais...  
  
Tchan'an et Meilin voulaient intervenir mais préféraient écouter à la porte.  
  
Asuka : Je t'avais dit de ne plus l'approcher ! Il est à moi ! C'est moi la future femme du chef du clan Li !!!  
  
Sak : Je veux seulement que tu le rendes heureux !!!  
  
Asuka : Bien sûr, qu'il sera heureux puisqu'il m'a moi et qu'on sera très riche...  
  
Sak : L'argent ne fait pas tout !!!   
  
Asuka : Mais il aide pas mal ! Ne t'inquiète, il t'oubliera vite... Maintenant vas t-en !!!  
  
Sakura se pencha vers Shaolan et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle enleva sa bague de fiançaille et la mit dans la main du malade. Celui-ci s'était endormi. C'était mieux ainsi, il ne fallait pas qu'il entende leur conversation.  
  
Sak : Je t'aime shaolan...  
  
Elle sortit et vit Meilin et Tchan'an qui faisaient mine d'arriver... Elle leur sourît et partit.  
  
Sakura avait eu les resultats et elle avait eu son bac avec seulement la mention bien, à cause des maths. Elle avait aussi regardé pour ses amis et tout le monde l'avait eu. Elle en était heureuse pour eux.  
  
Chez Tomoyo  
  
Tomo : J'ai entendu dire que Shaolan allait mieux.  
  
Sak : Je suis heureuse pour lui, qu'il aille bien.  
  
Eriol : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire ? Si c'était moi, j'aimerais savoir !!!  
  
Sak : Mais tu n'es pas lui, Eriol !!!  
  
Tomo : Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Pour tes études, le bébé et ta vie ?  
  
Sak : Je vais me concentrer sur le bébé et je vais mettre mes études en veille pour un moment. J'aimerais partir...  
  
Tomo : Et tu irais où ?   
  
Eriol : Elle pourrait aller se reposer chez moi à Londres...  
  
Tomo : Eriol, tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de la faire rester parmi nous et toi, tu lui proposes d'aller en Angleterre...  
  
Eriol : Excuse-moi ma puce mais Sakura a besoin de repos et comme ça elle ne sera pas là quand ils vont marier. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais Sakura n'a peut-être pas envie d'être à Tomoeda le jour de ce mariage.  
  
Sak : Eriol a raison, je ne le supporterais pas...  
  
Tomo : Promets-moi de m'appeler si tu as un problème à Londres ???  
  
Eriol : Tu veux partir quand ?  
  
Sak : Je te le promets Tomoyo. J'aimerais partir dans 3 ou 4 jours...  
  
Tomo : Si tôoooooot !!!  
  
Elle fit ses au revoirs à son père et son frère, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ceux-ci ne savaient pas où Sakura allait, mais il se disait qu'elle serait mieux ailleurs qu'à Tomoéda. Elle leur promettait de leur donner souvent des nouvelles et du bébé. Ils étaient au courant maintenant. Elle partait le coeur léger. Eriol et Sakura prirent l'avion pour Londres. Il l'installa confortablement dans son appartement.   
  
Sak : J'en suis sûre !!! Tu peux retouner au Japon, ta place est auprès de Tomoyo...  
  
Eriol : Mais tu es ma cousine....  
  
Sak : Vas-y !!!  
  
Eriol : Tu m'appelles si il y a un problème !!!  
  
Elle hocha la tête et il lui fit une bise sur le front. Il partit.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là au Japon. Shaolan qui avait l'impression que Sakura était venue à son chevet, voulut lui rendre visite pour une dernière explication. Il sonna à la porte des Kinomoto. Toya ouvrit la porte et fut furieux de voir Shaolan sur le seuil.  
  
Toya : Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant chez moi ?  
  
Shao : Je suis venu voir Sakura !!!  
  
Toya : Elle n'est pas là !!!  
  
Shao : Je ne te crois pas ! Nous sommes en vacances ! Donc elle est obligée d'être là....  
  
Toya : Je te le dit et répète, ELLE N'EST PAS LA !!!  
  
Shaolan profita d'un moment d'inattention de Toya, pour se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre de sa bien aimée. Toya le suivait.  
  
Shao : SAKURA ! SAKURA !  
  
Il entra dans la petite pièce rose et blanche mais rien, il n'y avait plus rien, aucune affaire. Une simple chambre. Vide.  
  
Shao : MAIS OU EST-ELLE ???  
  
Toya : Alors, tu ne le sais pas ???  
  
Shao : Savoir quoi ?  
  
Toya : SAKURA EST PARTIE !!!  
  
Shao : Non, ce n'est pas vrai.....  
  
Toya qui n'aimait pas trop Shaolan, avait même eu de la pitié pour lui. Le garçon était éffondré, on dirait qu'il avait entendu sa propre mort. Shaolan partît en courant.  
  
Shaolan, en dernier recours se présenta chez Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo : Shaolan ??? Que fais-tu là ???  
  
Shao : Tomoyo, dis-moi où se trouve Sakura ? Elle est chez toi ?  
  
Tomo : Je suis désolée.... je ne sais pas où elle est.... Tu peux fouiller, elle n'est pas chez moi !!!  
  
Shao : Où est Eriol ?  
  
Tomo : Heu... Il a du s'absenter !!!  
  
Shao : Je sens que vous me cachez tous quelque chose !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas updater du week end mais j'ai gravé mes histoires sur cd et je les ai ramené chez mes amis qui heureusement ont un ordi... -_- A la guerre comme à la guerre... Sachez que je n'aurais pas fais tout ça si ce n'est pour vous car je sais que c'est dur d'attendre !!!! Ah ! Ah ! Shaolan va t-il découvrir la vérité ? Quels rebondissements ?! Sakura enceinte ? et Shaolan n'est pas au courant... oh comme c'est dommage ?! J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer l'amour de Sakura pour Shaolan, elle sacrifie son propre bonheur pour son bien-aimé... Eh ! Eh ! Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre...  
  
Comme je le pensais, j'ai eu des menaces(^_^) à cause de la séparation Sak/Shao et je sens que ça ne va pas s'arranger avec ce chapitre puisqu'ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble... Ne stressez pas, ils vont se rencontre... enfin peut-être...?!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami  
  
Coucou à mes reviewers... ^_^  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	11. Chapitre 11

Celine.S m'a demandé de faire une fiche détaillée des persos principaux, je crois que j'ai résumé leurs relations.  
  
* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Yeux verts, chataîn clair  
  
Meilleurs amis : Tchan'an et Tomoyo  
  
* Tchan'an Tsatsumi(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux bleus turquoise, châtain clair   
  
Meilleur ami de Sakura  
  
* Tomoyo Daidoji  
  
Yeux mauves, brune aux reflets mauves  
  
Meilleure amie de Sakura  
  
* Eriol Hiragiizawa  
  
Yeux bleus nuit, brun au reflets bleus  
  
Cousin de Sakura  
  
* Shaolan Li  
  
Yeux noisettes, chataîn foncé  
  
Cousin de Meilin, meilleur ami de Tchan'an  
  
* Meilin Li  
  
Yeux noisettes, brune  
  
Cousine de Shaolan  
  
* San'yun(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux noirs, brun  
  
Il a demandé à Sakura de l'accompagner au bal, c'est un ami  
  
* Michaël Shinto(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux verts, brun  
  
Tombé amoureux de Sakura dès le premier regard, très sur de lui.  
  
* Asuka Ming(perso inventé)  
  
Yeux noirs, brune  
  
Fiancée de Shaolan venue de Hong kong, arriviste.  
  
Disclaimer_Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !!!!  
  
chapitre 11  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Shaolan reunît tout le monde chez lui. Fujitaka, Toya, Tomoyo, Tchan'an, Meilin, Asuka et sa mère. Des voitures noires étaient allées les chercher à leurs domiciles. Tous étaient au salon.  
  
Shao : Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît !!!  
  
Sa mère, Asuka, Fujitaka, Meilin s'assirent. Tomoyo, Toya et Tchan'an préféraient rester debout.  
  
Shao : Je vous ai tous reunis chez moi pour avoir des explications, je vous écoute, maintenant !!! Qui commence ???  
  
Tous : .......................  
  
Shao : Bon comme vous voulez... je vais poser les questions ! Parmi vous, il y a des gens qui savent pourquoi Sakura m'a quitté ?  
  
Tomo : Moi, je le sais ainsi qu'Eriol mais j'ai promis à Sakura de rien dire.  
  
Shao : D'accord, l'amitié qui te lie à Sakura est admirable mais c'est de ma vie dont on parle !!!  
  
Toya : C'est la vie de ma soeur aussi !! Et si elle ne veut pas le dire, elle a ses raisons...  
  
Fuji : Je suis d'accord avec mon fils....  
  
Shao : J'en déduis donc que vous êtes au courant aussi vous 2.  
  
Fuji : Effectivement.  
  
Asuka : Shaolan chéri, pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir où est cette fille ???  
  
Shao : NE M'APPELLE PAS SHAOLAN CHERI !!! ET CETTE FILLE A UN NOM, C'EST SAKURA !!!  
  
Il avait crié, tout le monde fut surprit. Toya souriait discrètement. Asuka boudait.  
  
Yelan : Mon fils, calme toi !!!  
  
Shao : Non, mère je ne me calmerais pas ! Pas avant de savoir la vérité....  
  
Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrît et l'on put voir Eriol entrer. Celui-ci lança un regard entendu à Tomoyo et s'approcha d'elle. Shaolan avait vu le comportement de son ami et savait que ces 2 là était au courant de beaucoup de chose.  
  
Eriol : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? En arrivant chez moi, il y avait une voiture noire qui m'attendait ?  
  
Shao : Ah te voilà enfin Eriol.... Dis-moi s'il te plait où se trouve Sakura ???  
  
Tomo : Non ne lui dit pas, Eriol !!!  
  
Eriol : Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle est en sécurité maintenant.... Elle ne souffrira plus à cause de toi !!!  
  
Mei : Vous êtes culottés de dire ça, c'est Sakura qui l'a laissé tomber...  
  
Tchan : Meilin n'a pas tout à fait tort...  
  
Shao : Je ne veux pas savoir qui a raison ou tort. Je veux savoir où est ma fiancée !!!  
  
Asuka & Yelan : Ta fiancée !!!  
  
Shao : Oui, je l'avais demandé en mariage et elle avait accepté ! Ensuite elle a rompu !!! J'arrête pas de repasser l'histoire dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à voir où j'ai fauté.  
  
Yelan : Mais pourquoi, ne me l'at-elle pas dit ???  
  
Shao : Dit quand ??? Tu lui a parlé ???  
  
Mme Li expliqua à son fils la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sakura. Celui-ci était horrifié, il aurait pensé à tout, mais ça, il n'en revenait pas. Comment sa mère avait-elle pû traiter Sakura de la sorte ???  
  
Yelan : Elle ne m'a pas dit que vous étiez fiancés. De plus elle n'est pas vraiment de notre monde...  
  
Shao : Mère, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu traiter la femme que j'aime ainsi...  
  
Toya : Si, elle l'a fait, ma soeur m'a raconté cette conversation.  
  
Fuji : Sachez Mme que Sakura est une enfant franche, sincère et qui pense d'abord au bonheur de son entourage avant le sien...  
  
Tomo : Elle l'a cru , quand vous lui avez dit qu'elle ne rendrait jamais heureux Shaolan.  
  
Shao : Tu lui a dit ça aussi ???? Mère ???  
  
Eriol : Sakura ne voulait que ton bonheur, quand elle a su que tu étais fiancé, elle s'est effacée. Puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie de votre monde. Asuka pouvait te rendre heureux, d'après ta mère...  
  
Asuka : Et c'est vrai !!!  
  
Shao : LA FERME !!! Maintenant, je sais à peu près pourquoi, elle m'a quitté, je veux savoir où elle est !!!  
  
Yelan : Asuka est une jeune fille qui a été élevé pour t'épauler dans ta tâche de chef.  
  
Shao : Quelle tâche ? Qui te dit que je veux devenir encore leader du clan Li ?  
  
Yelan : Tu ne peux pas faire ça ???  
  
Mei : Non ma tante, Asuka n'est pas la personne que vous pensez. Quand Shaolan était malade j'ai entendu une conversation qu'elle a eu avec Sakura. Asuka disait qu'elle était heureuse de devenir riche alors que Sakura lui demandais juste de rendre heureux Shaolan.  
  
Asuka : Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !!!  
  
Tchan : Menteuse !!! Moi aussi j'étais là et j'ai tout entendu...  
  
Yelan : Asuka, j'ai cru que tu étais différente de toutes ces filles qui n'aimaient que la renommée et l'argent.  
  
Asuka : Mais...  
  
Shao : Tu m'as enlevé ce que j'avais de plus précieux pour CA. Donc Sakura était venue me voir quand j'étais malade. Je le savais, j'avais senti sa presence....  
  
Toya : Je te rappelle qu'elle est partie et que ni moi ni mon père ne savons où elle est...  
  
Shao : Je sais que 2 personnes savent où est Sakura... Est-ce qu'elle est toujours dans le pays ???  
  
Yelan : J'aurais dû apprendre à la connaître avant de la juger. Je suis désolée, Shaolan !!!  
  
Fuji : Je le pense aussi...  
  
Shao : Eriol, Tomoyo, s'il vous plait, je sais que vous êtes au courant...  
  
Tomo : Oui, nous sommes au courant de tout mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle nous a demandé de garder le silence...  
  
Shao : Je vais le dire à tous ceux qui sont là, j'aime Sakura de tout mon coeur, je donnerais ma vie pour la rendre heureuse et si vous ne voulez pas me dire ou elle est, je la chercherais partout, sur chaque continent, dans tous les pays. Je renierais les miens pour être avec elle. Alors ça ira plus vite si vous me dites où elle se trouve....  
  
En disant cela, il pleurait... Sa mère en était toute surprise, elle qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Shaolan tomba à genoux et frappa le sol de ses poings.  
  
Mei : S'il vous plait, Tomoyo et Eriol, pour l'amour de la famille...  
  
Tchan : Les amis, faites un effort !!! Moi aussi j'aime Sakura, et je veux son bonheur...  
  
Fuji : Tomoyo, Eriol, je sais que vous aimez beaucoup votre cousine mais je crois qu'il faut le dire à Shaolan.  
  
Toya : Même si ça me fend le coeur de dire ça, papa a raison. Dites-lui pourquoi ma soeur est partie !!!  
  
Shao : Oh mon dieu, il lui est arrivé quelque chose !!!  
  
Tomo : Sakura ...... est....... enceinte !!!  
  
Tchan, Mei, Asuka : Quoiiiiiiii !!!  
  
Shaolan s'était relevé et regarda Tomoyo comme s'il n'y croyait pas.  
  
Shao : Elle porte mon enfant ???  
  
Eriol se fâcha et lui mit son poing sur la figure. Shaolan se tourna et regarda Eriol. Il comprit toute l'étendue de la situation.  
  
Eriol : Oui, elle attend un bébé de toi !!! Tomoyo et moi, on a assisté la première consultation et j'ai entendu le coeur de ton enfant... Ce fut un moment innoubliable. Shaolan, tu vas être père...  
  
Yelan : Vous voulez dire que Sakura attend un futur héritier du clan Li ???  
  
Tomo : Oui Madame, elle est enceinte de 3 mois !!!  
  
Shao : J'ai déjà manqué 3 mois de la vie de mon enfant...  
  
Yelan : Mais, il faut la retrouver, la faire revenir au pays, elle ne doit pas être seule dans son état. Je n'arrive pas à le croire !!! Je vais devenir Grand-mère !!! Notre sang coule en elle, je ne pourrais jamais renier cet enfant, car c'est un Li. Shaolan, il faut la ramener chez nous, Sakura est une Li maintenant. Ne la laisse pas partir ou sinon, je ne connaitrais jamais mon petit enfant... et je ne supporterais pas...  
  
Yelan commençait à pleurer doucement, tous les autres étaient surpris par ce revirement de situation. Yelan souhaitait depuis longtemps être grand-mère mais aucune de ses filles, pour le moment, ne lui avait donné d'enfant. Alors quand elle a su que Sakura portait en elle son futur héritier, elle explosa de joie et tristesse...  
  
Shao : Tu veux dire que, tu acceptes que Sakura soit ma femme ? Sans que je menace de laisser tomber la famille ???  
  
Asuka : Hey ! Vous m'oubliez....  
  
Yelan : Tout à fait et il faudra organisé le mariage rapidement car je veux que vous soyez mariés avant la naissance de l'enfant. Et toi, Asuka tu vas repartir en Chine.... Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi....  
  
Asuka partit en serrant des poings, elle qui allait devenir Mme Li et devenir très riche.... Elle se faisait expulser...  
  
Shao : Tomoyo ???  
  
Tomo : .....Sakura se trouve.... en Angleterre !!!  
  
Fujitaka, Toya, Tchan, Meilin : QUOIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!  
  
Eriol : Elle est dans mon appartement à Londres... Je l'amené là-bas, il y a quelques jours...  
  
Yelan : Shaolan, prépare tes affaires, je te reserve un billet pour le prochain vol !!!!  
  
Shao : Oui mère ! J'y vais !!!  
  
Eriol : Je viens avec toi, si tu y vas tout seul, elle risque de prendre peur...  
  
Yelan : Nous y allons tous !!! préparez vos valises...  
  
Tous : Quoiiiiiii !!!  
  
Yelan : J'ai décidé qu'on irait tous ensemble pour faire revenir Sakura.  
  
Mei : Tous ensemble, on y arrivera !!!  
  
Shao : Merci à vous tous !!!  
  
Tomo : Après tout nous sommes une famille !!!  
  
Yelan(des étoiles dans les yeux) : Aaaaaaaaaahhhh ! Vous vous rendez compte je vais être grand-mère ?????  
  
Tout le monde eurent la goutte manga.  
  
Dans l'avion qui les menaient vers l'Angleterre, on pouvait voir 8 visages fermés et anxieux, mais il y avait une personne qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Ils étaient assis en rangées de 4, Tchan'an, Meilin, Mme Li et Shaolan étaient placés devant Fujitaka, Toya, Eriol et Tomoyo.  
  
Yelan : Mon fils, calme-toi un peu !!!  
  
Shao : Mère, comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je vais revoir la femme que j'aime et elle porte mon enfant !!!  
  
Mei : Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien....  
  
Tchan : Sakura est une fille géniale, elle comprendra !!!  
  
Shaolan s'était retourné pour voir ses amis à l'arrière.  
  
Shao : Ne t'inquiète pas Tomoyo, je dirais à Sakura que je t'ai menacé et c'est pour ça que tu m'as tout révélé...  
  
Tomo : Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça ! Mais je me demande si Sakura va bien ? Elle devait m'appeler hier !!!   
  
Eriol : Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, elle doit être fatiguée ! Je te rappelle qu'elle est enceinte !!!  
  
Tomo : Tu as sûrement raison, mon chéri !  
  
Eriol : Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Et n'oublie pas que dans 6 mois, notre neveu ou nièce sera là et qu'on pourra le chouchouter...  
  
Shao : C'est d'abord mon enfant et c'est moi qui prendrais soin de lui... Faites le votre !!!  
  
Eriol et Tomoyo étaient rouge pivoine, tout le monde éclata de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.  
  
Angleterre  
  
Sak : Je me demande ce que fait Eriol et Tomoyo ? Je n'arrive pas à les joindre...  
  
Elle était installée confortablement dans l'appartement d'Eriol depuis quelques semaine et elle se sentait bien. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était heureuse mais elle se sentait le coeur en fête. Dans l'après-midi, elle sortit faire quelques courses.  
  
Eriol : Chuuuut !!! C'est ici !!!  
  
Il sonna pendant que tout le reste faisait un silence complet mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Alors Eriol, utilisa ses clefs pour rentrer. En entrant, ils découvrirent avec surprise que l'appartement était très grand et qu'ils ne seront pas obligé d'aller à l'hotel. Ils ne virent pas Sakura et Shaolan commença à s'inquieter...  
  
Shao : Mais où est-elle ?  
  
Eriol : Elle est peut-être sortie faire des courses ?  
  
Tomo : Elle mange pour 2 maintenant !!!  
  
Tous se turent quand ils entendirent des pas à l'entrée, c'était Sakura qui ouvrait la porte, il y avait un homme avec elle qui tenait un sac de provision.  
  
Sak : Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller seule....  
  
Homme : Très bien, tenez votre sac !!! Si vous avez besoin....  
  
L'homme n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Shaolan s'élançait déjà vers lui et prit Sakura par la taille.  
  
Shao : Elle n'aura besoin de rien, je suis là maintenant...  
  
L'homme parût embêté mais salua l'assemblée et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement.  
  
Sak : Shaolan mais....  
  
Elle tomba dans les pommes, ses nerfs n'avaient pas résisté....  
  
Sakura émergea des vapes, la nuit était tombée.  
  
Sak : Maintenant j'ai des hallucinations !!!  
  
Shao : De quoi parles-tu mon amour ?  
  
Sak : Sha....Sha.... Shaolan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
En disant cela, elle s'était reculée vers le haut du lit et tirait la couverture sur elle comme si elle avait peur.  
  
Shao : Je suis venu te ramener à la maison....  
  
Sak : .................  
  
Shao : Notre enfant un besoin d'un père ! J'ai trop souffert d'avoir perdu le mien trop tôt...  
  
Sak : Tu es au courant ? Tomoyo et Eriol te l'ont dit ?  
  
Shao : Non pas sans difficulté.... Ils te sont restés fidèles jusqu'à la fin... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Sak : En fait, j'ai faim !!!  
  
Shaolan éclata de rire, Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu aussi euphorique. Il prit par la taille et l'amena au salon. Elle vit avec surprise que tout le monde était là. Elle pleurait de joie de les revoir. Ils se mirent à table. Tous avait remarqué le petit ventre de Sakura et étaient attendris.  
  
Sak : Dites-moi, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
  
Yelan : Laissez-moi tout expliquer à Sakura...  
  
Alors elle expliqua toute l'histoire, elle s'excusa auprès de Sakura qui pleurait, Yelan pleurait à son tour et à la fin toutes les 2 se pardonnèrent mutuellement.  
  
Shao : Bon, comme tout est dit, je voudrais poser une question à ma bien aimée.... Sakura, pourrais-tu m'aimer à nouveau ?  
  
Sak : Non.  
  
Tous : QUOIIIIIII !!!!  
  
Shao : ...................  
  
Sak : Non, car je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Shaolan !!!  
  
Shao : Je t'aime, Sakura !!!  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras, la fit tournoyer et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ensuite, il se mit à genoux, sortit le solitaire en diamant.  
  
Shao : Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?  
  
Sak : Oui !!!  
  
Un couple discutait dans leur salon, ils avaient environ 25 ans. Le jeune homme était grand et musclé, ses cheveux châtain avaient foncé avec le temps mais ses yeux noisettes-chocolats auraient fait craquer toutes les midinettes. La jeune femme avait embellie grâce aux années, ses longs cheveux couleur miel lui arrivaient en bas du dos et ses yeux de jade avait pris cette expression de sagesse...  
  
Homme : Aujourd'hui, on doit aller déjeuner chez mère !!! Tu sais combien elle a hâte de voir Lionel ?  
  
Femme : Oui je sais Shaolan, je suis sûre que mère attend déjà en faisant les 100 pas dans son bureau...  
  
Shao : Alors, Sakura, tu es prête ?  
  
Sak : On peut y aller !!!  
  
Shao : LIONEL !!! On va chez grand-mère !!!  
  
Un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans arriva et sauta dans les bras de son père. Le petit était le portrait tout craché de son père. Ses cheveux châtain en bataille, son regard et son allure le rendaient déjà mystérieux. Mais il avait hérité des beaux yeux verts de sa mère.  
  
Chez les Li  
  
Yelan : Aaaaah ! Bonjour les enfants, vous êtes enfin arrivés !!! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !!!  
  
Shao : Bonjour Mère, mais nous habitons la maison d'à côté...   
  
Sak : Bonjour Mère !  
  
Yelan : Mais le trajet est trop long, j'aurais dû insister pour que vous habitiez à la villa !!!  
  
Shao : Oui, pour que tu nous accarpares toute la journée !!!  
  
Sak : Arrête de taquiner Mère !!!  
  
Yelan : Laisse Sakura, mon fils ne sait pas ce que c'est l'amour d'une mère... Mais où est mon petit-fils adoré ?  
  
Shao : Lionel arrive...  
  
Lionel arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de sa grand-mère.  
  
Yelan : Voici mon petit-fils préféré !!!  
  
Yelan était gaga de Lionel, il pouvait tout lui demander, elle ne lui refusait rien !!!  
  
Lionel : Bonjour Grand-mère ! C'est normal, je suis ton seul petit-fils...  
  
Les soeur de Lionel avaient eu des enfants aussi mais elles n'avaient que des filles pour l'instant, alors Lionel se sentait privilégié concernant les attentions de sa grand-mère.  
  
Yelan : Allons au salon, il y a du monde qui vous y attends.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande pièce animée.  
  
Yelan : Lionel, tu sais un jour, tu seras l'héritier du clan Li....  
  
Shao : Mère tu ne pense pas qu'il est encore trop petit pour comprendre...  
  
Yelan : Je préfère m'y prendre tôt avec lui, car toi à ce que je vois, j'ai mal fait ton éducation...  
  
Yelan et Sakura rièrent devant un Shaolan qui ne savait quoi répondre à sa mère. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent qu'il y avait toute leur famille réunie. Toya s'était marié avec l'une des soeur de Shaolan et avait une fille de 2 ans. Tchan'an et Meilin s'était mariés 6 mois après Sakura et Shaolan et avait eu une fille de 3 ans. Quant à Eriol et Tomoyo, c'était le vieux couple qui s'entendait toujours, qui ne se dispustait jamais, ils avaient un fils de 4 ans. Tous ensemble, ils passèrent une bonne journée.  
  
Chez Sakura et Shaolan  
  
Ils discutaient dans leur chambre. Lionel était résté chez sa grand-mère qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Après avoir brossé ses cheveux, Sakura alla s'allonger près de Shaolan qui était déjà couché sur le lit.  
  
Sak : Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Shao : Oui, mais pas aussi magnifique que toi !!!  
  
Sak : Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de me faire rougir... Toi aussi tu es beau, mon amour !!!  
  
Il s'embrassèrent et Sakura sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Sakura se plongea dans le regard de son mari. Elle vit l'étincelle...  
  
Shao : Lionel n'est pas là, on a la maison pour nous tout seul.... J'aimerais bien avoir une petite fille, pas toi ???  
  
Shaolan fixait sa femme avec intensité, il savait qu'avec ce regard, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.  
  
Sak : Méchant !!! Tu sais bien qu'avec ce regard de braise, tu me fais carrément craquer !!!   
  
Shao : Alors ???  
  
Sak : Oui, j'aimerais avoir une fille....  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent. Rien n'a pu les séparer, la force de leur amour était trop puissante. Unis pour la vie. Unis par l'amour. Unis dans la mort.   
  
Fin  
  
************************  
  
Voilà, c'est la fin... Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu mon fic et qui l'ont trouvé bien... Bien que j'ai été méchante avec le couple Sak/Shao, à la fin ils se sont retrouvés... ^_^  
  
Désolée Nahi, mais je ne pouvais pas faire Sakura avoir une fille... parce qu'il fallait un futur leader du Clan... et pour à cause des autres raisons aussi... Lyly, j'espère que tu es contente ? Ils s'aiment, ils sont mariés...  
  
J'espère revenir bientôt avec d'autres histoires...?! Pour le moment, je vous dit :  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


End file.
